A Very Malfoy Christmas
by MarchingPotterofStorybrooke
Summary: "Well then, I suppose you and Mr. Malfoy will just have to keep each other company this Christmas, seeing as you are the only two students in the castle over the break." Hermione and Draco? Together over Christmas break? They'll murder each other by next Tuesday. Or could things change between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess for the better? COMPLETE!
1. Take A Picture

**I know many of you don't like author's notes, so I'll try to be brief. **

**If you find any mistakes, no matter how minor, please report them to me, but please be polite :) Also, if there's any confusion or gaps in the plot, let me know. There is very minor bad language, otherwise this story is fairly clean. Sadly I'm not very good at this, so the characters become very unlike themselves extremely quickly. I'll probably remember in a minute what I forgot to add here... Oh well. Enjoy! 3**

Hermione's POV

I took hurried steps down the corridor from the Gryffindor common room to McGonnagall's office. I had put this off to the last minute, and now I was paying for it. If she said no, I was done for. I broke into a run. I spit out the password and took the stairs two at a time, not having a spare minute for the stairs to turn as they normally did. Not looking though as I reached the top, I ran smack into someone, and nearly took a tumble all the way back down the stairs again. Just as I let out a small scream, a slender hand grabbed mine and stopped me an inch from my head cracking into the first step. I was pulled to safety, and nearly collapsed, taking shaky breaths. Then I heard the customary sneer from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What's the rush, Granger?" I shook my head at him.

"None of your business. And thanks, by the way." Malfoy laughed.

"If I'd known it was you, I would've let you fall." I rolled my eyes, then discreetly observed him as I caught my breath. There was no heart behind his words, making me curious. That lack of meaning was seen in his eyes as well, the normally bright silver a dull, hollow slate.

"Miss Granger?" McGonnagall called. I smacked my forehead, suddenly remembering why I was here. I hurried to her desk.

"Professor- Headmaster- I, well, um," I couldn't phrase it, especially with Malfoy leaning against the doorjamb, signature smirk gracing his lips.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see... Can I stay here over break?" McGonnagall looked taken aback.

"It's a little late for that Miss Granger." I started fiddling with the hem of my top, a nervous habit I had yet to break.

"I know Professor, but I forgot until early this morning that I can't leave Hogwarts over Christmas break. I didn't mean to leave it till now but..." McGonnagall raised an eyebrow.

"Why must you stay here? Even though you've missed the train, you can always Apparate out of Hogsmeade. You're well of age." I sighed and stared down at my Converse, one of the few muggle things I wore around the castle.

"Well... I, see, I..." I didn't want to say it in front of Malfoy, but didn't have the courage to tell him to leave. "I don't have a family to go back to anymore," I said quietly. After the war had ended and before the start of term- seventh years were given the option to return the next year and complete their studies at Hogwarts- I had discovered where my parents had been staying, but I didn't have the heart to bring back their memories. They had a new life now, they even had a new daughter on the way. I couldn't bear to take that away from them. So I had left them as is, and stayed at the Weasley's.

"Why don't you stay with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley then?" I blushed, not wanting to have to explain.

"Well, you see, after we got back to school, only about two weeks ago in fact, I broke up with Ronald. Not ten minutes later I caught him with Lavender Brown snogging in front of the library, and had a huge yelling match with him. Mrs. Weasley would never shut me out of course, but there's nothing I can do about Ronald, and I don't want to have to create an awkward atmosphere over Christmas for them." McGonnagall nodded knowingly.

"I was in such a position once, though I at least had my parents to go back to after plans with friends were ruined. I am so sorry for your loss Miss Granger." I nodded, just staring at my shoes once again.

"Well then, I suppose you and Mr. Malfoy will just have to keep each other company this Christmas, seeing as you are the only two students in the castle over the break." My head snapped up then, and we both looked at each other at the same time. Malfoy's panic matched my own.

"What? No-"

"Professor, please-"

"Not _her!_"

"Not _him!_"

"Enough! You will be staying here in the castle. I will inform the inns of Hogsmeade that you are not to be allowed in. Maybe you will work out your differences." I let out a derisive laugh at the same time as Malfoy, and we glared at each other. "It's settled. You may go now. Meals are as they always are, but you two will have to sit with each other. I am not going to make the house elves create more food than necessary just for you two to sit by yourselves."

"What!? No!"

"Please, no, I can't-" McGonnagall cut us off with a sharp glare at both of us, and I sighed in resignation, before heading back down the stairs again. _Three weeks with Malfoy over Christmas break? We'll murder each other before noon._

Draco's POV

I trailed behind Granger, not wanting to pass close enough to need to start a conversation with her. I took a moment to observe her from behind. Her hair had been somewhat tamed, though it still had its classic curl. She was wearing muggle clothes today, and I grinned at the worn out soles of her shoes slapping the stone floor. I could tell that she had a nice body, even if she hid it under frumpy clothes. Everyone knew it after fourth year at the Yule Ball. Even though I'd hate to admit it about any Mudblood, especially her, she was the most beautiful one there that night. Suddenly Granger threw a comment over her shoulder.

"Take a picture Malfoy, it'll last longer," she said with a wink. I was stunned. I couldn't believe she had pulled that line. I was mildly impressed, but I wouldn't let it show.

"Like I'd ever want to remember anything about _you, _Granger." She just let out a peal of laughter.

"No offense Malfoy, but I don't believe that for a second." I rolled my eyes but didn't answer her. We split our separate ways, and I headed for my dormitories. She took the turn towards the library, of course. I found my way to my bed, flopped down, pulled closed the green curtains around my bed, and the only hint of daylight was the dim green light at the top edge of the four poster bed. I shut out the world and drifted off to a very restless sleep.

The sleep didn't last long though, not with my many nightmares that haunted me. I hardly ever slept anymore. Soon I got up and decided to poke around the castle, before getting a better idea. Bugging Granger always put me in good spirits. I was especially curious after her witty quip earlier. I guessed that she was probably still at the library, and decided to look there first. Sure enough, I found her at the back of the library near the large windows, on one of the plush couches. She was curled up, fast asleep, clutching loosely _Hogwarts: A History._ I wanted to laugh at her predictability, but as I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, I decided not to disturb her. She looked calm and unhurried for once, a rare sight for the ever busy Hermione Granger. Instead I pulled up a chair next to the couch and gently pulled the book from her grasp, deciding to have a look at it myself. I soon got lost in the secrets of the castle and its history, and forgot what time it was until my stomach rumbled, letting me know that dinner was going to be served soon. I got up to leave, but decided I shouldn't let Granger sleep through dinner, or else she wouldn't have anything to eat till the morning.

_What's wrong with you? Gone soft? Caring for another's well being? _

I pushed the thoughts away. I had always accepted those ideals set by my father. But I was my own person now. Maybe I couldn't change overnight, but I sure as hell was going to do my best to never end up like my father was. So I knelt beside the couch and gently shook Granger's arm. She mumbled groggily in her sleep.

"Ron... why..." was all I heard before she drifted off. I felt hatred towards the little Weasel then. He never deserved Granger's affections, and now she couldn't stop worrying about him in her sleep. I gave her a slightly bigger shake, and this time she blinked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze focused on me, and raised an eyebrow when she saw her book in my arms.

"Well there's not much else to do 'round an empty castle, now is there Granger? Don't judge!" She just laughed before giving a small yawn. We stood up, and I was going to hand back her book when old habits came back to bite me. As she reached for the book, I held it out of her reach, having a good four or five inches on her. She even went to climb on the table to reach, but I just bolted.

"MALFOY!" she yelled after me. But I could hear the grin in her tone. Now here was some good old fashioned fun.


	2. Unlikely Allies

**Hello lovelies! I'm not one who has the patience to wait for long updates, so I won't make you wait too long either if possible :) This chapter should be a lot longer. So, I want to give a quick shout out to my first reviews on this story! This will probably be the only time I will ever do a shout out, sorry :P But here they are!**

**melody**

**guest (sorry, I guess only you know who you are XD)**

**awesomestgleek **

**AuroraHatter**

**Pug1996**

**and Evaline101 :D**

**Thanks so much guys 3 Enjoy the second chapter!**

Hermione's POV

I laughed as I chased him at top speed down the corridors, rounding turns dangerously quickly. We finally reached the Great Hall, and he burst through the doors, with me hot on his tail. I made one final desperate leap, and tackled him to the ground, and we tumbled over and over each other, both laughing till our sides hurt. The book skidded under the table, but I ignored it for the moment, catching my breath, as did Malfoy. I grinned at him, and to my surprise, he reciprocated. _Finally. Something in his eyes. _They had lit up, and I was glad to see there was fight left in him yet. It was somewhat unnerving earlier. And though it felt odd to see him act so against his normal, arrogant ways, it was refreshing. I got on all fours for a moment and ducked under the table to retrieve the book. I finally reached it and started to back out, when I felt a sharp pinch on my bum. I jerked up, banging my head on the underside of the table.

"DAMN you Malfoy!" He just laughed his sorry little arse off. I guess some things hadn't changed. McGonnagall walked by to her spot at the teacher's table, and gave a short laugh.

"I'll pretend I never heard that Miss Granger..." I blushed furiously.

"Sorry Professor..." I would've explained why I had said it, but it was far too embarrassing. Draco gave a knowing wink, but I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature, Granger."

"As if that all wasn't immature, Malfoy." I rolled my eyes but still gave a small smile as we sat down. Dinner was delicious as always, but it felt so strange with just me and Malfoy, especially since we were sitting together. Only a few teachers remained over break, including Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagall of course, as well as Professor Weatherby, to my dismay. He was our new DADA teacher, and was quite the oddball. He was more a laughingstock than anything else, and only a temporary fix until we found a new Professor. He was talking animatedly with Madame Pomfrey, who was decidedly ignoring him, but that didn't make a difference. He reminded me of a more morally sound Professor Lockhart.

Malfoy and I didn't talk much, other than to throw some insults and banter at each other, but then, that was all we knew, wasn't it? We soon headed our separate ways for bed. But after I had changed back in my dormitory, I felt a nagging tug in my stomach. I couldn't stay in here. All of Lavender's photos of Ron were in here. And it felt eerily empty in here. I was nervous too, without the girls talking into all hours of the night, I wouldn't be exhausted enough to sleep without dreaming, and that in and of itself was bad news. Taking the nap earlier was a big mistake, but I couldn't help nodding off. I pulled my blankets and pillow off my bed, and a few other things, and levitated them back down to the common room, and set up camp for break. I couldn't stay in that room, I just couldn't do it. So instead I curled up on the couch in front of the fire, and waited for sleep, praying that no dreams would come tonight.

No such luck.

Draco's POV

A blood-curdling shriek ripped through the castle, and I bolted upright in bed, throwing off the covers and grabbing my wand, running into the hall. I sprinted through the halls to the only place I knew could house the one screaming and sobbing. I nearly ran into the Headmaster, but stopped just short. She looked weary and confused.

"Malfoy, what-"

"I'll handle it Professor, just get me into the common room." I felt as though I somehow knew what was wrong, and she could sense it too. So she gave the password, _bunny knickers_, and I flew into the room. I saw Hermione curled up into a tight ball on the couch in front of the fire, and she was screaming bloody murder, sobs in between, tears streaming down her face. Things had taken a turn for the unexpected, but I remained calm. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong, and it made me sick to my stomach when I found out I was right. I knelt down in front of her, and gave her a hard shake.

"Granger- Granger come on... Hermione, please, wake up, it's only a dream, come on..." She suddenly sat bolt upright, and clutched at my hand on her left forearm.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE NO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" My gut feeling was reality, to my extreme dismay. I released her arm, but pulled her into my arms, unsure of what I was doing. I rubbed her back though as she struggled against me, and whispered calming words into her ear.

"Hermione, calm down, don't worry, it was just a dream. Bellatrix is dead, she's gone now, she can't hurt you or any of us anymore. All of them, all the bad guys are gone..." I trailed off, thinking of my father, who had been put to death after his trial for crimes as a Death Eater. They were not thoughts of remorse though, only hatred. He and his circle of men and women who worshipped Voldemort had reduced the brightest witch of her age and most collected person I knew to this. But at my words, she began to calm, and I just held her, gently rocking back and forth as her sobs subsided into quiet tears. When she finally started breathing normally again, I gently pulled away to search her face for any more signs of distress. She just stared at her arm though, which was now exposed since she was wearing a tank top and fuzzy pants as pajamas. She rubbed at the scar on her forearm that my Aunt Bella had carved into her arm months ago, and they portrayed that one word I had called her time after time over seven years. Seven years is a long time to harbor judgements. After seeing how disturbed she was tonight, I vowed to never call her that again. McGonnagall stepped in, and raised an eyebrow at Granger and I. She still had her head leaning on my shoulder, and my arms were still loosely around her. But I gave the professor a look that said _Don't make any judgements. One time thing._ She just sighed and came over to sit next to Granger on the couch.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" She sighed, but nodded. I knew she was lying, but I didn't say anything.

"Just a... bad dream." McGonnagall was skeptical, but wouldn't question her student any further.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me Miss Granger. Try to get some sleep." She nodded, and McGonnagall got up to leave.

"I'm really okay Malfoy, thanks for that. I just needed to snap out of it I guess." She started rubbing at the scars again, as if she wished that her thumb was an eraser that could make the memories disappear. I stayed her hand with my own though. She blushed as I pulled her back to me.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me everything. I know you were lying to McGonnagall." She looked away from me then.

"Malfoy, I can't-"

"I mean it, I'm not leaving. Even if I have to stay here all night with you. I think I can truce with you for one night. I know this is serious, and more important than a petty rivalry." She gave a cold laugh.

"Didn't seem like a petty rivalry when we fought a war over it. Didn't seem like a petty rivalry when people _died_ fighting it." Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry, and that's never going to be enough, but before tonight is over I need you to know that. I'm not my father. Tell me what happened." I could feel her finally relax, the tension leaving her shoulders, and she leaned heavily on me.

"I- I've been having nightmares for months. They never stop. They started after the war ended. I haven't slept a full night properly since before the war started. Only Harry knows about them, because I was staying with him in Grimmauld Place over the summer for about a week right after the war, to grieve and spend some time apart from the Weasleys, give them some air. It's all my worst memories coming to life every night. Some are from even before this year, from the Department of Mysteries, or the night of the third challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. But the one that always comes back is-" She choked before she could finish, and remained silent.

"The one of my Aunt Bella. Torturing you." She nodded. "I- I should've helped you. I should've stopped her. But there's a reason I was put in Slytherin. I didn't have the courage because I was scared for my own skin if I tried to stop her. Hermione gave a wry smile.

"Even a Gryffindor would hesitate going up against the crazed Bellatrix Lestrange," she said with a laugh.

"Except Molly Weasley, apparently." We both laughed at that. I couldn't believe we were having a civil, although far from normal, conversation. She suddenly reached out, and I flinched when she placed a hand on my cheek, and her thumb grazed the dark circles under my eyes.

"Draco... You haven't been sleeping either, have you?" I shook it off.

"I'm fine Hermione. I'm a big boy," I said with a laugh.

"You don't always have to be. What's wrong?" I sighed, and against my 'better judgements,' let it all out. I told her everything, everything about what life had been like for me ever since around fifth year. She was shocked to hear all of it coming from me, but she listened attentively. I coaxed her into telling me what life had been like in helping Harry defeat Voldemort, and I realized just why she was so stressed at night. No one knew what had happened in the months before they came to Hogwarts. No one until now, I suppose. No one but me.

We talked for hours into the night after that, actually, about anything and everything. We really did have a truce for the night. I couldn't say anything about the next morning, but I knew that for the night, we were allies, no matter how unlikely.


	3. Rules of Stripping- Sort Of

**Sorry guys, this is a really short chapter :P But thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows, it really makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D 3 Again, let me know of any mistakes, and enjoy the chapter darlings :)**

Hermione's POV

Bright sunlight filtered through the windows of the Gryffindor common room, gently pulling me from sleep. I soon realized I was not alone though, and was quite startled to find that Malfoy and I were stretched out on the couch, his arms around my waist, our hands entwined. I tried to sit up slowly, but he only tightened his grip in his sleep.

"Malfoy... Malfoy! Draco, wake _up!" _I said, wriggling harder to escape his grasp. He finally woke up, and when he saw me in his arms, he promptly dropped me, and I landed with a dull thud on my bum, the plush carpet saving my derriere.

"Crap, sorry Granger. I guess we fell asleep, huh?" I nodded. It was curious that I had made it through the night asleep without another episode. I mulled over last nights events, and could sense we were back to normal now after Malfoy's next comment.

"Well Granger, I'm going to have to take about twenty showers now to scrub you off of me..." he said, looking disdainfully at his own arms. But it was comical, and there was only a slight teasing behind his words, rather than the usual malice.

"You? I ought to throw these clothes into the fire right now!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Hmm, Granger stripping in the Gryffindor common room, never thought I'd live to see this day!" I blushed furiously, realizing what I had implied.

"No, you know I-" He cut me off, taking my chin in his hand and forcing me to look up at him.

"Ah ah ah! First rule of stripping: Confidence my dear!" I blushed even redder and stood up to go change. He followed me until we reached the portrait hole. Before he turned and ran off though, he teasingly toyed with the hem of my top for a second before I smacked his hand away. "Had to try..." We both cracked up. This felt so out of place, but refreshing and mood-boosting. I ran up the stairs and threw on some clothes for a day in Hogsmeade. I hurried down to the Great Hall, wishing to get an early start. I slid into the bench at top speed.

"Where's the fire Batman?" I laughed.

"Oh I just want to get to Hogsmeade. And how do you know about Batman? That's a muggle thing. Even Ron doesn't know about it." I had mentioned him out of habit, and regretted it instantly. It brought back painful memories.

"I'm taking Muggle Studies this semester, remember?" I nodded in understanding as I tucked into my breakfast. "And the little Weasel shouldn't ruin the mood you were just in, mind you. I like you much better that way," he said with a wink and a grin. I just laughed, my spirits lifting again. We left soon after breakfast, but just as we were going separate ways, I couldn't help myself.

"Mal- Draco!" He turned, an eyebrow raised in surprise at the use of his first name.

"Yes, Gra-... Hermione..." He looked as though saying my name was trying out a foreign language, and I laughed at his expression.

"Would you- I mean, well, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me today? I could use some company..." He smirked at me.

"Yeah, Granger, I'd love to spend a day trailing after you carrying your bags and listening to your incessant nerd babble." I looked at my shoes then and turned to leave, deciding it best not to reply. Draco suddenly spoke up though, and I heard the slightest undercurrent of remorse in his tone. "I mean- I'm sorry. That was rude. Sure, I've got nothing else to do," he tacked on at the end.

"Wow, an apology from-" He held up a hand.

"No comments please or I'll change my mind about trying to be civil..." I laughed.

"Meet me by the usual departure spot in fifteen minutes?"

"I won't be taking orders from you now Granger, mind you... but yeah," he added on sheepishly at the end before shuffling off. I was shocked by this new Malfoy. It was like he had multiple personality disorder. He was sneering, degrading, demeaning Malfoy one minute, then compassionate and misunderstood Draco the next. I sorted his actions into each little folder, and though the number of Malfoys outweighed the Dracos, the Dracos were sure as hell putting up a fight, and outshone the Malfoys easily.

When I realized I was doing all this out loud in my head, I smacked myself on the forehead. _Since when do you put so much thought into your worst enemy? _I just shook it off and after grabbing everything I needed, went to meet up with Draco- Malfoy- whichever he decided to be.

**Okay, so I've decided I'm going to post two chapters in one day because of how small this is, so chapter 4 is coming right up :) -MPOS**


	4. Dresses, Dates, and Pranks- Oh My!

Draco's POV

"Just one more Draco and we'll be done!" she cried from the dressing room. I rolled my eyes, and noticed how yet again, she used my first name. "Don't you roll your eyes and smirk at me!" I nearly jumped out of my boots, thinking she had come out of the dressing room. Even creepier, she had guessed it while still unable to see me. She had been trying on different robes and other wizardly attire in the store next door for two hours, before deciding to come try her luck in a store that also sold muggle clothing. Her voice interrupted my internal complaints.

"How's this for the party Professor Slughorn is sure to hold the moment we're back?" she said with a laugh. I looked up and did a double take. The dress was a pure, snow white, with lacy sleeves that ended just past the elbows. The torso portion fit her perfectly until it filled out at the waist into a fuller skirt. Even with her hair in a messy bun, with no makeup on, she looked amazing. I gawked at her, and she blushed, fiddling with the dress. "Is it that bad? I thought it looked good on the hanger but it's always different when you try it on and-" I cut her off.

"No, no, no. The exact opposite. You know I hate to say this, Granger, but damn. You look at least as good as you did at the Yule Ball, and you were without a doubt the most elegant and beautiful one there." She blushed a scarlet that would make any Gryffindor proud. I had to inject an arrogant comment though of course. "Hey, you may be annoying as hell and you're a know-it-all, but I know a hot girl when I see one." She smacked my arm then, her embarrassment giving way to annoyance.

"Don't get fresh with me..." I laughed at her old fashioned turn of phrase. We went to the register and she pulled out her beaded bag. She stuck her arm in up to her elbow before she pulled out a coin purse with her wizard money.

"That'll be 75 galleons miss," said the witch at the register. She counted out her coins on the counter.

"Crap. I only have 50 galleons and a few sickles." I scooped her money into my hand and dumped it back into her coin purse.

"Bill me please. The name is Draco Malfoy, and the address is Malfoy Manor, it's hard to miss." Hermione put a hand on my arm and shook her head.

"No, you're not paying for this. Miss, we can just put this back. I won't be purchasing it today, maybe when I can make another trip to the bank." I picked her up, spun us 180 degrees, and set her down, turning to the witch behind the counter.

"She is buying the dress."

"No I'm not! I can't afford to pay you back, Draco!" She blushed, while the cashier rolled her eyes at our argument.

"I'm not asking you to pay me back. The only return on this investment I need is the look on the Weasel's face when you show up in this at Slug's next party." She stamped her foot like a small child.

"This isn't right, I can't do this!"

"It is right, and it's done anyways," I said, carefully but swiftly ripping off the tag and tearing it up. I picked up the dress, performed a spell to shrink it, and put it in the pocket of my hoodie. It was the only form of muggle clothing I owned really, apart from jeans, but everyone has those. They're too comfortable to resist, just like this hoodie was when I bought it. She was fuming, but lost steam quickly as we stepped back out into the snow.

"Well, since I couldn't stop you, I have to thank you."

"It was my pleasure. But promise me you'll wear this to the next party?" She grinned.

"I'll do you one better, you can be my date so you can see the look on Ron's face for yourself," she said with a mischievous grin. I raised an eyebrow but returned the smile, and we headed for Zonko's joke shop. We would've gone to the one run by the twins- well, just George now... but they were closed up for winter break. We bought tons of gadgets and tricks to use on Ron. We were plotting a revenge that would go down in history at Hogwarts. As we made our purchases and went back out into the snow, the joke shop put me in a mood, and gave me an idea. I had seen Fred and George do this years ago, but could I replicate it?

Apparently I could, because a moment later, a snowball went whizzing at Hermione, hitting her smack in the back of the head. I tried to hide my wand as she spun around, but I didn't do it fast enough.

"Oh, you want to play that game?" she said in a dangerous voice with a slightly evil grin. She caused an arsenal of twenty snowballs to float up in the air beside her, ready to throw at me. I conjured my own army, before we started throwing snowballs like madmen. We both yelled battle cries, and were in stitches from laughing so hard by the end, collapsing in the snow. She had snow stuck in her hair and knit cap, and snowflakes dusted her eyelashes.

_Adorable. _

_What? Did you really just think-_

_Shut up._

My internal argument must've been reflected on my features, because Hermione gave me a look as we caught our breath and stood up to head over to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two. Before we entered we began dusting ourselves off from all the snow. Hermione started in ahead of me, before I grabbed her arm.

"Don't hit me! There's legitimately snow on your bum," I rushed out before I brushed off the snow sticking to her derriere. She blushed. "You do that a lot," I observed.

"What?"

"Blush. You're so easily embarrassed. It's kind of hilarious," I said with a chuckle. _More like totally adorable. Again._ I shook that thought right out of my head. I blamed the recent revelations on spending so much time with her. I mean, after a few days without snogging, a guy goes into withdrawal, you know? _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

_Shut it_.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry Granger."

"Talking to yourself Malfoy? Sure you didn't get hexed a few times?" She was joking about the war of course, though it pained her to do so. But I could tell she was at least trying to move on. We could never forget, we should never forget, but we did need to live.

I ordered a pair of butterbeers before heading to a small table in the back corner. We sat down and sat in a comfortable silence, a rare bit of peace that I hadn't had in a long time. When the drinks arrived, we sipped them in silence. When she thought I wasn't looking, she watched me, and I gave a small smile.

"What's so interesting about your worst enemy sipping a butterbeer?" She laughed, her cheeks tinging pink once again, matching the end of her nose, which had colored from the cold.

"Worst enemy? I never thought you were my worst enemy, Draco. I may have been yours, but you were never mine," she said before turning her gaze to fix intently on her hands.

"I suppose you're right. And who needs labels anyway? But you're changing the subject, Hermione..." She laughed.

"Busted..."

"Busted indeed. It's getting late though, we should head back to the castle soon." She nodded, and we quickly finished off our butterbeers, leaving the pay on the table before heading out into the cold again. She shivered, and a laugh echoed down the street, and I looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry... I was just thinking, only a year ago, I was in that same back corner with Ron and Harry, coming up with theories as to how you were a Death Eater and how we should stop you. We were so wrong." My tone turned bitter, but the resentment was not towards her.

"You seem pretty dead on to me," I said. She tugged on my arm.

"We may have been right about your physical situation, but we were so wrong about _you._ You're not that bad you know, when you let your guard down," she said with a wink and a playful punch. I clutched at my arm in mock pain, reenacting my own antics from third year after antagonizing the hippogriff, Buckbeak. She just laughed, and I soon broke down and joined in. We strolled back to the castle together, and she pulled me forward, hooking her arm in mine and skipping, humming the tune from the Wizard of Oz. If my friends could see me now... Everyone was going to be in for a real shocker.

Hermione's POV

We spent the rest of the day wandering around the castle as we pleased, and started rigging some minor pranks for Ron in his dormitory, the major one would have to be closer to when they came back. I let Draco do the ones in his dormitory, seeing as the steps wouldn't let me pass to the boys rooms anyway, and I settled for doing petty things to ruin his stuff, like pouring out all the ink in his inkwells, or casting a charm that would cause his quill to squirt back at him as he tried to write. I cast a spell on his clothes too, so that everyone but him saw them as bright pink girls clothes. They were all little things, but they would be so worth it, knowing how Ron was always one to blow things out of proportion. We finally went down to the Great Hall for dinner, and talked animatedly about our plans for Ron once he returned. But Draco brought up a good point that stopped our plans in their tracks.

"What about Potter? Won't he snitch? No pun intended," he said with a wink. I laughed, but thought over his point.

"I don't think he will. Harry and I are like brother and sister. When Ron hurt me like he did, Harry supported me completely. He didn't shut Ron out, but he has definitely been chillier towards him. As long as it's nothing too cruel or public, he'll probably encourage us, not stop us." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Didn't you say Ron had arachnawhoodlebob?" I laughed, very nearly letting out a very unladylike snort.

"Arachnophobia, Draco. Fear of spiders, yes." He got a glint in his eye.

"I have an idea that might just put the icing on the cake..."

When he finished explaining the plan, he had me in stitches.

Oh, this was going to be good.


	5. A Piece of Reality

**So, this is a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys with a small tidbit before I went to bed, and I'll have another short one in the morning. After that the updates will be erratic till Saturday because I have finals, but I'll try to put something up :) Again sorry for it being short, but I hope you enjoy it :) I also want to mention again how happy it makes me to see those reviews and favorites and follows, so thank you SOOOOO much for that :) Here, virtual waffles. Take some!**

**(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(# )(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)**

**Enjoy the chapter lovelies :D 3 (By the way, sorry for how cliche this chapter is. I know the concept has been used in more stories than I can count, but it's just too sweet X)**

Hermione's POV

I got ready for bed on automatic, using all of my brain towards taking in everything going on, and everything that was going to happen. But as I stepped back down into the common room, the reality of my discomfort was realized. The fire threw every shadow into stark, flickering relief, and seemed even more eerie than the moonlight of my dormitory. The flames licked up in oranges and yellows, casting an eerie orange glow, which the Gryffindor colors merely intensified. I felt an anxiety attack coming on. I clutched at my blanket, which I had pulled around my shoulders, and stepped out into the dim corridor. My feet moved of their own accord, my legs simply going through the motions. I didn't know where I was going, but I was only mildly surprised when I arrived. I gave the Slytherin password, which I knew because I was now a prefect, Head Girl in fact. I slipped into the dank, dark passageway that lead to the Slytherin common room. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing there, or who I expected to find, considering the hour. But I was as surprised as Draco when he turned around in surprise at hearing another soul enter the room. His gaze softened when he saw who it was.

"Can't sleep?" I shook my head.

"It's so unnerving. Everything looks dangerous with all the shadows, with no one else there. I don't know what to do." Draco sighed before waving me forward to sit on the couch with him in front of the flickering green fire. It was eerie as well in this room, but somehow the thought that another person was here was comforting. It left much less to the imagination, he was a piece of reality. He put an arm behind my shoulders as I spread my blanket across us. We sat in a very content silence, before Draco asked if it was okay for him to ask something. I told him of course, it was fine.

"D'you... Do you miss the Weasel? I mean, yes he's one of two best friends. But I mean as far as your relationship..." I understood what he was asking. I felt a tug between the side telling me to never divulge this information to a Slytherin, especially when I had no witnesses so that if he started a rumor, there would be people who knew the truth. But the side that told me I could trust him won out.

"Not really. It might sound harsh and rude, but I honestly had trouble keeping an intelligent conversation going. He was always on about Quidditch this, Quidditch that, food, sleep. He didn't really give a crap about what I was thinking or how I was feeling through all of it. I don't think I'm any better than him, he's a smart boy. But he doesn't care enough to apply it. He at least has a job secure in Quidditch. Even before my parents... well... Money was tight. It's worse now that they're gone. If I'm going to make it in his world, I need my brains to prove it." He nodded thoughtfully. "Do you really like Pansy Parkinson?" Draco laughed.

"No. Not really. For a week I thought she was 'smokin' hot', as the Americans put it, but honestly she's kind of a pain in the arse and her voice drives me nuts." I understood, even someone like Malfoy couldn't be so brainwashed as to believe anything that comes from the mouth of that girl, they would know she was bluffing by her voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard. I shuddered, and he chuckled, the laugh reverberating into me. I leant my head against his shoulder and soon grew sleepy in front of the fireplace. Before I knew what was happening, I drifted off, feeling safe in Draco's arms.

Draco's POV

I was shocked when after a few minutes of silence to notice Hermione's breathing slow down, and at a glance I realized she was fast asleep. I envied her, having trouble myself sleeping lately. But it only lasted for a moment after I remembered last night, and then I just felt pity at her situation. At least I still had my mother. One of her best friends had turned on her, and she had to fight just to stay afloat. I decided to try and move her so she would be more comfortable. I slipped an arm under her knees, and carried her bridal style up to the boy's dormitories, seeing as I couldn't access the girl's rooms. I decided to put her in Blaise's bed, which was in the same room as mine, but when I tried to put her down, she clutched at me and wouldn't let go. I sighed, not wanting to wake her over a knee-jerk reaction. So instead, I carried her to my bed, kicked off my shoes and tried to set her down again and see if she would let go. She only held on tighter, so I just carefully climbed in next to her. I tried to give her as much room as possible, but she scooted closer in her sleep. I sighed, but let her be, feeling out of place. And it wasn't because it was uncomfortable... It was because it _wasn't_ uncomfortable that I felt so odd laying next to her. But I just let it go, deciding it wouldn't hurt anybody, and I soon drifted off as well.


	6. Kicking and Screaming

**So, I don't know why, but even though this chapter is SUPER short, it's probably one of my favorite moments of the whole fic XD So please let me know what you think! And thanks for the lovely reviews, as always, especially the one from melody wishing me luck on my tests this week :D Thanks so much 3 Well, I hope you enjoy reading this tidbit chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D :D :D**

**Enjoy darlings! 3 -MPOS**

Draco's POV

The dulled green light of the morning outside filtered in through the lake, which could be seen above us in a skylight- lakelight- in the ceiling. It was only a small portion, but it made you wonder what would happen to everyone in the Slytherin dormitories if the structure ever cracked under the pressure... but my gaze and thoughts shifted, and I realized that I had a girl in my arms. My brain picked groggily through the events of the day before, and I remembered now how I had come to have Hermione Granger wrapped in my arms. She was nestled comfortably up against me, her head resting on my abdomen along with her hand. Every place that came into contact with me was tingling, and the foreign feeling confused me. But it was comforting to have her there, and I left my arms around her. It couldn't hurt, right? She slowly woke up as the light in the room got brighter, and she turned her head to smile at me.

"I think that is the first full night of sleep I've gotten in what feels like years," she said.

"Me too." She realized soon though where she was, and blushed, separating herself from me. "Sorry if this bothers you, Hermione. You fell asleep on the couch last night and I couldn't just leave you there. I tried to put you in Blaise's bed, but... well, you wouldn't exactly let go," I said with a chuckle. She blushed harder.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I didn't even notice till a moment ago that anything strange was even going on, it felt as natural as me waking up next to Harry, actually," she said, getting quieter with each word she spoke until the last half was barely a whisper. I smiled.

"I don't see much strange about it. We're friends now right?" I felt a little out of place saying something so bold after only spending a few days together, but heck, why not? I hadn't found anything so close to a friend ever in my life until I started hanging around Hermione. Sure enough she looked up at me in surprise, but then a smile slowly graced her features.

"Yeah... exactly. Friends," she said, with a comical handshake to seal the deal.

We went down to breakfast and McGonnagall was surprised to see us right next to each other this time, and messing with each other without an ounce of spite. I ignored her gaze though, who cares what she thinks? After sitting in silence trying to think of what we could do today, an idea formed and I explained it to Hermione. Her eyes widened, and she scooted away from me.

"Oh no, nooo no no, we are NOT doing that Draco! I don't care if there's no one else in the castle, or how much you need it, I REFUSE!" I grinned, rubbing my hands together evilly. I suddenly scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder, strolling towards the exit with her throwing up a fuss.

"Yes, Hermione. Today, you are going to learn how to play Quidditch!" I cheered, as I could hear the teachers dropping their silverware behind me in shock. But I ignored them, carrying Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch, kicking and screaming.


	7. Classic Fake-outs and Invitations

**So I'm still a little unsatisfied with this chapter. I liked writing a few lines here and there, and they have a few cute moments, but I don't feel like it lives up to the anticipation I tried to build in the last chapter. So my profuse apologies go out to those who are disappointed with this chapter, but I needed to put something up before my crazy exam week begins today. Well, despite its many flaws, I hope you enjoy this chapter somewhat, nonetheless. Love you all, and thanks to those of you who left reviews wishing me luck on my exams :D 3 -MPOS**

Hermione's POV

I kicked up a huge fuss as he carried me like I weighed nothing down to the Quidditch pitch. It was useless though, he was surprisingly strong for the appearance of his build. He suddenly swung me off his shoulder, one arm locked behind my knees, and I screamed as I swung backward, thinking my head was going to hit the ground hard any second now, when he caught me behind my neck, holding me close to him. I had instinctively reached to wrap my arms around his neck, terrified. The little ferret had the nerve to _smile _at me too!

"See, Hermione? I would never let you fall. I will always catch you. Just trust me, once you get the hang of it, flying is the most liberating thing in life you can experience. Live a little. Spend some time outside the textbooks _not_ running for your life for once," he said with a wink. I tried to glare at him, but I gave in quickly and laughed, hugging him as he scooped me up again, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, and I was carried like a small child for the rest of the path down to the field. I rested my chin on his shoulder and watched as Hogwarts got smaller as we travelled farther down the path, and it eventually drifted out of sight due to the fact that we were going down a hill. We came to a stop, and I carefully got down, and turned to nervously eye the field. Draco laughed at my expression, and I gave him a glare. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the broom shed. He unlocked it and pulled out his broom, a LightningStrike 300, one of the latest models on the market of course. He locked the shed and brought me back to the field, and mounted the broom. I sighed in relief, thinking he was just flying without me. But he looked at me pointedly, and I realized what he was asking.

"No, Draco I can't! Didn't you see me first year? The broom wouldn't even get off the ground! They hate me, I swear. It'll make us crash!" He just shook his head and laughed at me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me onto the broom behind him. Before I could try and get off again, he kicked off the ground and I squealed, throwing my arms around his waist. He laughed as he sped into the air, my stomach reaching for the ground as we rose higher.

"Enjoying that Granger?" he said, with a bit of his classic Malfoy showing through. But I couldn't respond, only whimper and bury my face into his back. He finally slowed down and just hovered in place. "Come on Hermione, have a look. It's really simple. Watch." He tilted to the left, and we turned left, and vice versa to the opposite side. "That's how you steer. To go faster, lean forward, to slow down, pull back. Very simple. I'm gonna take us back down and get you your own broom." I started panicking then.

"Draco, I admit it, this is brilliant, but on my own? No. I can't do it!" But we had already touched down again, and he went to the broom shed again. He brought one back, a gentle old Cleansweep thankfully. I gingerly took it from him, and held it out as far as I could from my body.

"Stop holding it like it's a stinky diaper. It's not going to bite!" I rolled my eyes.

"They said that about the Monster Book of Monsters too, you know," I said, and he burst out laughing while I sulked. When we reached the field, he mounted his broom, and gestured for me to do the same. I clumsily clambered onto the broom, and looked to Draco to see what to do next.

"Hermione, you have to relax. It's like Devil's Snare- the more you resist it, the harder it gets." I blanched.

"Oh, that's a great way to compare it, put it next to a _deadly_ plant!?" He laughed but patted my hand.

"Just... go with the flow. Let yourself connect with the broom. When you're calm, just gently kick off from the ground, like this," he demonstrated. I closed my eyes, relaxing each muscle in my body, before gently copying Draco's motions. When I felt the broom rise beneath me, my eyes flew open in shock, and I grinned. But when I threw up my hands in celebration, I faceplanted into the field, while Draco laughed so hard that he fell off his broom. My face burned in embarrassment, but Draco soon calmed down and came over to me, helping me up and dusting me off, putting an arm around me.

"That was brilliant. Now try again," he said. The lessons continued, and I did make minor progress. He was right, it _was_ liberating. And it was something common between us that let us bond, which felt somehow _right _as well. I don't know how I could've ever been so harsh with this boy for so long, he was such a good friend now. Once I got more comfortable with it, we started racing each other. I realized what he meant. When we began racing, I didn't have as much time to think, and therefore worry, so I just automatically relaxed and went with it. It came naturally from there, and I really began to enjoy myself. We raced to the goal posts and back, but my old Cleansweep was no match for his broom. So I insisted we touch back down to the broomshed, and I grinned as I pulled out Draco's old Nimbus 2001. I would've preferred Harry's Firebolt of course, but sadly he had lost that broom during the transfer from the Dursley's to the safe house. So I replaced the Cleansweep and returned to the field, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You know that's still nowhere _near_ as fast as mine, right Hermione?" I nodded but didn't reply. I had a plan as I mounted my broom. We started at the end of the field again, and we were off. But about three quarters of the way there, after Draco had overtaken me by a few yards, I purposely began to falter. I tipped forward ever so slightly, and the broom shot down. I pulled back with a yell, and kept making minor movements so it would look as though the broom was malfunctioning, when really it was fine. Draco heard my shriek at another drop, and turned and sped back towards me in an instant. He reached me and the broom stopped 'malfunctioning.' His brow furrowed.

"What...?" Suddenly he had his answer. I put on a huge burst of speed, everything the little broom had, and left Draco in the dust, crossing the finish line before he had even turned on his broom. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Classic fake-out, Draco." He shook his head in disbelief, and glared at me.

"That's not fair Hermione. I thought you might fall," he said, looking upset. I came back over to him.

"You wouldn't have turned around if it was Harry. Or even Blaise." He sighed.

"I don't care about their safety like I do yours. They're big boys, they can handle themselves. You're new and scared on broomsticks, I was really worried." We touched down and dismounted, and I gave Draco a long hug.

"I'm fine, alright? I had my wand on me anyhow, what could've happened?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A lot that I don't want to think about. Let's head back in, it's dinnertime anyways." I nodded, and we took the brooms back to the shed. I looked longingly after the broom as I put it back, wishing we could stay out here longer. It was amazing how I could go from I'MGONNADIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE a short while before to DON'TLEAVEMEEEEEEEE now. Draco tugged me back to the castle, and we had a quiet dinner, both of us exhausted from the days activities. I was pretty sore from all the flying, I wasn't used to it. Draco and I left soon after we finished eating. We were about to separate again when Draco turned.

"Granger- sorry, I mean, Hermione, d'you just want to... well, to stay with each other?" I was surprised, but I nodded. When I slept next to him last night, I had slept better than I had in years. Ah, crap. Bad choice of words. Slept in the same room as Draco... Oh for Merlin's sake, you know what I mean. Unless your mind is in the gutter. Then I would suggest professional help on that.

"I'll meet you down there in five minutes, I'll just go get my stuff." He nodded, and we parted, and as I made my way back to Gryffindor dormitories, I let a smile slip onto my features at the events of the day, and this morning felt like a lifetime ago. I grinned at another thought. Tomorrow I would be spending Christmas Eve with Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

I was shocked at myself for actually _asking_ for her to come stay with me, but she had seemed okay with it. I was so glad to have found a friend in Hermione, a genuine friend. Blaise was a very close friend of mine, but it was different with Hermione. With Blaise, I could certainly have intelligent conversations with him as I did Hermione, but nothing emotional. In the span of a few days, I had started to grow fond of her, which showed today when I had a heart attack when I thought she was really going to fall. She soon entered the Slytherin common room, carrying all her stuff with her. I laughed and ran over to help her.

"Did it occur to you to levitate all this down here?" I said with a laugh. It dawned on her then, which only made me laugh harder. She just blushed, as usual.

"I was raised by muggles, you know. The first thing that comes to mind is always how to do it manually, not magically." I shook my head.

"I'm not really making fun of you. Okay, a little. I actually admire that aspect though. I would be screwed if I didn't have magic." She laughed, and I grinned at her. I carried her stuff up to my room before coming back downstairs.

"I'm going to have to carry you again, the stairs will drop you into ice cold water if you try to come up," I said, wincing at the memory of it when I tried going to the girl's rooms in first year. She blushed a deep scarlet once again. But I just scooped her up into my arms, and carried her up the stairs again. I set her down once we were in my room, and she grabbed her pajamas, going into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She came back out and hopped onto the bed, and I went to change. I normally just slept in my boxers, but that would be a little rude to walk out in with her sleeping next to me now. So I pulled on a white undershirt and some plaid flannel pajama pants, before climbing in next to her. We lay next to each other, talking for a few minutes, but soon slipping off from exhaustion at the day's events.


	8. Breakfast and Big Favors

**So this is unfortunately mostly a filler chapter, I'll try to post another later, but I had a migraine earlier so my parents are trying to keep me off of electronics. And as if on cue, my dad just walked in and told me to turn it off. Gotta go! I love you all! :D 3**

Draco's POV

I woke up the next morning with her in my arms again, but this time we were both on our sides, and her back was pressed into my abdomen, and my leg was thrown over hers. Our hands were entwined like they were on the first night. I stroked the back of her hand until she woke up, and turned around, smiling at me. She realized what an intimate position we were in though, and carefully disentangled herself. But I noticed that she didn't pull away from my arms, which were still wrapped around her waist.

"I suppose we've missed breakfast, haven't we?" she said with a large rumble from her stomach and mine. I knew just the fix though.

We didn't even bother changing, deciding to have breakfast in bed once we found what we were looking for. I tickled the pear on the tapestry that disguised the entrance to the kitchens, which I had found years earlier. We found one of my favorite kitchen elves, Dorothy, whom I called Dot.

"Hey Dot, d'you think you could slip us some breakfast, please?" Dot grinned, and Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised at how I was treating Dot I guess.

"Dorothy would be most delighted to serve Master Malfoy and his friend, Dorothy would!" she said in her squeaky voice. She toddled off and came back soon with pastries and rolls and some butter and jam, as well as two flasks of pumpkin juice. We both thanked her before I took Hermione back to the dormitories, this time taking a shortcut I had found in third year. Since I couldn't take Hermione and the food all back up to the dormitories, I conjured a hammock bed in the middle of the common room, and she grinned at me. We clambered on, and it magically started rocking us back and forth as we tucked in to our meal. I suddenly had an idea while we were eating as to what I would do for Hermione for Christmas. I excused myself and told her I would be gone for only an hour, that I just needed to go and take care of a few Quidditch captain duties before break ended. She admitted that she had to go take care of a few assignments she hadn't completed yet, and we went our separate ways, after magically changing our clothes to something more presentable than pajamas.

Hermione's POV

I finally had an idea for what I would get Draco for Christmas. The other day in Hogsmeade, he had been seriously eyeing a full new set of leather Quidditch padding, but he hadn't entered the store because he didn't want the day to last _even_ _longer_ with all my shopping. But I knew it had just been teasing. So I went into Hogsmeade before Apparating to a spot right in front of Gringotts. I went inside, and was taken down to my vault to withdraw some more money. I stared dismally at the diminishing pile of galleons, sickles, and knuts, but just sighed and scooped up the amount I needed back into my purse. I would find a way to earn more money, and this would be well worth it. I went back to the store, and handed over the ninety-five galleons it called for, before Apparating back to Hogsmeade. I had a gift shop wrap up the gift for me before heading back to the castle, and hiding the gift in my dormitory. Draco wasn't back yet, so I went to McGonnagall's office. I didn't want to have to bring this up, but it had to be done.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" she said as I stepped into her office.

"Professor... I have a big favor to ask. You see... I've been spending the past few nights with Draco," I said with a blush. "I don't have nightmares when I'm with him, and we're friends now. But he has to carry me every time we want to get up to the dormitory, and, well..." The headmaster nodded her head knowingly, but was surprised at my request that she knew was implied in my backstory.

"You want me to temporarily lift the charm that prevents girls from sneaking into the boys dormitories." I blushed.

"Well, yes." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's against school policy... but I know it's you asking, Miss Granger, so I trust you won't take advantage of this. It should be lifted before the end of the night," she said with a wink. I blushed even redder, but thanked her and went back down to the dungeons. Draco was back then, and he grinned.

"Funny how we're spending Christmas Eve together, eh Granger?" he said, voicing my thoughts from the day before. I nodded, grinning. We spent the rest of the day milling about the castle, exploring secret passageways and planning in more detail the major plan for revenge on Ronald. We soon went back to the dormitories, and Draco cried out as I placed a foot on the first step, and he reached to catch me. But he looked at me in puzzlement when the step remained solid under my foot. I laughed.

"I went to McGonnagall." It was all I had to say. We went back up to the dormitories, and got ready for bed. I couldn't wait to surprise Draco the next morning.


	9. AVMC (and some lingerie)

**I hope this somewhat makes up for the disappointment of the last chapter- I honestly know it was total crap, I just had trouble moving the story along. But yay! It's Christmas! I hope you guys like the gifts :D Love you! Now I REALLY have to go, I'm officially kicked off of screens and have to watch my brother. Bye! 3**

Draco's POV

I was surprised to wake up to find Hermione not there at all. I sat up, feeling strangely empty without her beside me, so I got up to investigate. She was curled up on a couch in the common room, with a book in her hands. She nodded at all the presents piled up, and grinned.

"Looks like we've got a busy morning on our hands!" I grinned. "Sorry for leaving, I had to go retrieve your present. But I'll give you that one last," she said with a smile.

"Then the same for yours as well!" I said with a grin. We didn't bother arguing over how the other shouldn't have bought presents and whatnot, knowing we would both give up in the end. We started on the massive pile. We each pulled out one with our names on them. I ripped mine open to find a book on charm reversals, with a note stuck in between some pages in the middle. I opened it up and read the note.

Malfoy-

Maybe this'll help with that rodent problem.

H. Potter

I couldn't help but laugh, as the page it had been marking was one to reverse Transfiguration charms on wizards- one specifically for a ferret charm. Hermione leaned over my shoulder to see the gift, and burst out laughing. I turned to see hers, before she could hide it. I snatched the box from her, and pulled out a lacy bra and panty set, and she blushed so red I thought she might pass out or something.

"It's from Lavender, saying that I should use these to chase after another guy to get over Ron," she groaned, head in hands. I laughed.

"I certainly wouldn't refuse..." I said, waggling my eyebrows at her, and she whacked me over the head, Transfiguring the set into a more useful purse. I picked up another present, this time from my mother. It contained a new set of robes and a box of brownies. I quickly owled her a thank-you while Hermione opened hers, this one from Harry as well. She unwrapped a book on pranks, with a note from Harry inside, which she read aloud.

"Hermione, I hope you're doing well. Put this to use while we're gone, will you? I've marked a few good ones to use on Ron. Love, Harry." She opened up to the marked pages with a smile, and I grinned at what I read over her shoulder. We each picked up a new present. Hers was a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and mine was a gag gift from Blaise- a lacy silver and green nightgown. Hermione was rolling on the floor, laughing her arse off, while I glowered at the thing. But I got an idea, and grinned evilly. I charmed it to change to scarlet and gold, and Hermione caught on quick.

"Don't you dare-" But it was done. Before she could reach for my wand or hers, it was on her and not coming off until the next morning, if I had done the charm correctly. She blushed furiously and ran up the stairs, wrapping a blanket around her as she came back down. We soon reached the last presents for each other. I grinned as her face lit up at my present to her. I had taken my old Nimbus 2001, which she had taken a real liking to, and used a spell to put her name on it in bold, gold-leaf print. I also gave her a practice set of Quidditch balls that were charmed for individual or pairs use. She looked up at me, an expression of pure shock and joy at the gesture written across her features. She threw her arms around me in a surprising hug, and I tentatively returned the hug, before opening my present. My eyes met a full, brand new set of Quidditch padding that I had been eyeing in a store in Hogsmeade a few days ago, and my jaw dropped.

"Hermione... this is too much, this must've cost a fortune," I said, remembering the price tag being somewhere near a hundred galleons. She shook her head.

"It's no trouble, really, I haggled until I got a more reasonable price." I eyed her skeptically, but she insisted that it was no trouble. "Plus, it's kind of like paying you back for the dress, remember?" I reluctantly nodded, knowing she had already convinced herself. I gave her a hug, and she tensed in shock that I had initiated a hug. But a second later, she hugged me back tightly. We both went upstairs to change- well, for her to put on a robe over her lingerie and for me to put on something other than duck pajama shorts. We went down to the Great Hall for lunch, and McGonnagall stopped, presumably to wish us a Merry Christmas, when she saw what Hermione was wearing under the robe.

"Lingerie, Miss Granger? Am I going to regret removing that charm?" Hermione blushed so red, and I knew she was waiting for the floor to swallow her.

"Fifty galleons to keep it quiet, Professor?" I quipped, and Hermione whacked me over the head, McGonnagall and I laughing. "Kidding, jeez! Professor, it was a gag gift from Blaise Zabini originally, but when Hermione here started making fun of me..." McGonnagall caught on.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione's jaw dropped as McGonnagall walked away, and I just grinned at her, ruffling her hair before sitting down. Hermione grumpily ate her lunch in silence, and I just laughed at her mood. So, to cheer her up, as we exited the Great Hall, I poked her side, and she flinched, a giggle escaping. I started tickling her, chasing after her into an empty classroom before tackling her, tickling her like crazy, until tears were streaming down her cheeks in laughter. I straddled her, poised to tickle again, but she grabbed for my hands.

"D-Draco, c-can't BREATHE!" she said, her futile attempts at stopping me almost pitiful. I loomed over her.

"Fine... Promise me one thing." She gasped for air.

"I'll d-do a-anything!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?" She nodded vigorously.

"Well then..."


	10. Seducing Articus Weatherby

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, I just needed a bit of time to settle down and I was busy with a few end of year parties, etc. But I'm back, and I'm going to be updating a lot more this summer, hopefully daily. I think I've actually written the whole story, because I got to a point where I couldn't see the story continuing, and I wrote the epilogue. So, I'm basically just going to be posting everything I've already written, and when I get to the last chapter I wrote, I'll ask you guys if you have any way you want it to continue by. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow my lovelies!**

**P.S.- Thank you so much for all the well-wishers in reference to my exams :D I feel like they went pretty well, hope yours did as well! 3 **

**MPOS**

Hermione's POV

"No. No, Draco, I CAN'T!" I buried my face in my hands, which was hard to do with Draco still straddling me. He pulled my hands away and pinned them on either side of my head.

"You just promised, Hermione! Anything I asked!" She shook her head.

"You can't make me do it Draco! Not this!" He laughed.

"Fine... if you don't, I'll tell everyone we shagged in the third floor broom closet." My face burned as my jaw dropped in shock. He knew he had me, I couldn't stand rumors. At least this would remain our little secret over break, right?

"Oh my god..." His face lit up as he knew he'd won.

I was going to have to seduce Articus Weatherby.

"Draco, I'm going to kill you after this is over." He laughed.

"You know it's a brilliant use of your current, ah- clothing malfunction." I shook my head vehemently.

"No it is NOT! This is all your fault!" I whisper yelled as he manhandled me down the hall, forcing me to Weatherby's office. It was all a joke of course, I wouldn't have to do anything major, but Draco insisted that I sweet-talk him, all in the sake of entertainment. I entered his room cautiously after a small shove from Draco, before spotting Weatherby at his desk. I cast a fast Silencing Charm, before heading over to his desk.

"Professor, I need your help with something..."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Malfoy has given me a sort of, challenge... A dare, you see. One he refuses to let me back out of. But he never said anything about not telling you, exactly." A glint appeared in Professor Weatherby's eyes.

This, should be interesting.

Draco's POV

_What is going on in there?_ There had only been silence for the past minute, but I guess I just couldn't hear her. Then, I heard it.

"Oh, Professor Weatherby, if I had only known that I just had to _ask..._" A deep burning sensation in my stomach began, as a sudden anger filled in me at her lustful tone. It was just supposed to be an act, some cheesy lines, not... this...

"Well, Miss Granger-"

"Hermione, Articus. We're a little far along for last names, are we not?" 'Articus' let out a yelp, and I nearly banged my fist on the door in anger.

"Hermione... Why don't you leave that old Weasel in the dust, and the new ferret? You can do better than the both of them, better than even Potter..." Hermione let out a groan, and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into the room, only to discover that rather than finding Hermione caught in a heated moment with Professor Weatherby, they were seated across the room from each other, barely containing their laughter. When they saw me burst in though, it tipped them over the edge into uncontrollable laughter. I flushed a furious and embarrassed red. How could I have even considered it, Hermione and _Weatherby?_ They were practically in tears from their laughter, and I just sulked. Finally I just stormed out of there, and heard a chair scraping.

"Wonderful performance, Mr. Weatherby, but as you can see I must be going. Thank you!"

"My pleasure, my dear! Thanks for puffing a bit of life into this old airbag!" Her peals of laughter echoed after me as I moved faster. Hermione had to break into a run to catch up with me, and I didn't stop. She finally gave an enormous tug into the prefects bathroom, until I had to follow after, both of us nearly falling into the large, empty tub.

"Draco, what's wrong? I was just messing with you, like you tried to with me. It's not any worse than you'd've done." I turned from her, anger still boiling inside me. Well, not anger...

_Jealousy? _Oh bloody hell, no. It must be something else.

"Draco, talk to me. I didn't think it would bother you that much!" I finally let it out.

"It does bother me that much, Hermione! I hate thinking of how much time you wasted with the Weasel, listening to rumors of how you might've been with Potter, I hate thinking of the _possibility_ of you ever being in a position like that again! I know that guys are going to act like you're so special, for the rest of your life, and you're going to believe that they love you. And you're going to get hurt, all over again. You're the best friend I have, Hermione. And best friends don't let each other get hurt." Surprisingly, she smiled at me.

"Well Draco, it's nice to know someone is concerned for my well being. But as you said, boys are going to do that to girls everywhere for our entire existence, but we can't do anything but learn from it so it's not so bad. And, in lucky cases, girls do find guys who truly love them, and they end up married, and can fend off the crap from other guys. Don't have such a pessimistic outlook Draco. And, just to reiterate, it was a joke Draco. Like I would really be doing... _that..._ with ANY guy? You know that's so not me," she said with a raised eyebrow. I could feel my cheeks tinge pink, and her eyes lit up at my blush, and she started giggling again.

"Oy... Sorry. I guess I just overreacted before actually thinking if it was possible." She laughed harder.

"You got that right. Eurgh, Professor _Weatherby?_ I'm sure he's a nice man, but really?" I turned, crossing my arms over my chest and sulking. She walked around to stand in front of me then, and pulled apart my arms, before hugging me tightly. I was constantly surprised by these hugs. I had only experienced them once or twice before, and suddenly with Hermione it was daily. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her as well, and she grinned.

"You're really not used to these, are you?" she said, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"You're a regular mind reader, Hermione." She laughed, and switched to just leaving an arm around my waist, while I left one around her shoulder, and we walked side by side back to the common room.

Hermione's POV

I was a little confused by Draco's almost... jealous actions earlier. Because I knew what jealousy looked like, but he couldn't be experiencing it over me. I was probably just confusing it with his overprotective side. Funny that he had one, really... Over the course of a week, we had become friends like we'd known each other for all our lives, or at least the past seven years. Like now- we were in the common room, and he was trying to teach me how to play wizard's chess.

"Come _on_ Hermione! You played this in first year, when your life depended on it!" I sighed in frustration.

"Yes, _Draco_, first year, when RON was telling us where to go! I never knew how to play, I just walked as many spaces as he told me to! And I was a castle, it wasn't that hard of a piece to handle." I groaned as Draco's queen demolished my poor knight.

"Pathetic, 'Mione." I cringed.

"Oh lord, not that nickname... Ron came up with it, as that's usually all he could get out with the food constantly stuffed in his mouth..." Draco looked thoughtful.

"How about J? Short for Jean, your middle name, correct?" I laughed, but accepted the quirky nickname, nodding. I suddenly grinned evilly at him.

"Okay, then your nickname is now the FERRET! Ferret, ferret, ferr-" I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a very red former ferret. He clamped his hand over my mouth as I giggled at his reaction to the nickname.

"Not that. Ever, ever again," he groaned, before letting me up. "One time. ONE TIME, and you never live it down..." he trailed off.

"Drake then. I swear I won't pull a Pansy," I said at the expression on his face. She had made it well known for the time they were dating that he was her 'Drakey-poo.' It made bile rise in my throat just thinking about it. I abandoned the doomed chess game, and skipped out of the common room, and down the halls, my robe still wrapped tightly around me. I pulled him out into the chill winter air, and he yanked on my arm.

"Are you crazy? You'll freeze!" I just laughed at his expression and tugged him out to the Dark Forest, casting a charm along the way to keep my robe warm. I pulled him to the well worn path that Harry and I had traveled down many times, until I found the bicycle handlebars laying on the ground that signaled...

"Grawp! Down here!" I whistled. Grawp turned, a giant grin on his face (pardon the pun). He bent down and picked me up, causing Draco to cry out in alarm.

"Hermy! Hermy come visit Grawp?" I laughed.

"Always, Grawp. You know I love visiting. Speaking of which, here's our new friend, Draco!" Grawp looked startled. I had often complained about Draco on my visits here with Harry.

"Dray is friend now? I thought you 'hate guts.'" I blushed deeply at his repetition of the offhanded comment.

"Sorry Drake..." I yelled downwards to Draco, who just rolled his eyes but thankfully looked fairly indifferent. Until Grawp picked him up. Then he let out a very high pitched scream.

"MY FATHER WILL- Well, actually, he won't this time. Oh well. MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" he yelled, and I just couldn't stop laughing. Grawp dumped him into the same hand he was holding me in, and I patted the 'seat' next to me for Draco to scoot over to. I took his hand, and though I could tell he was still trying to maintain any show of masculinity he had left, it was more for his benefit than mine, judging by his grip. He began to relax though as we continued to talk with Grawp, and even helped me reenact a story I was telling of the food fight in sixth year, one of the few things about our adventures at Hogwarts undocumented by historians- or news reporters. Which set me off about Rita Skeeter, and I let out an obscenity that of course Grawp had to repeat directly after I did... Hagrid would not be happy. I sighed. That was for another day. It had grown quite dark since we left, but that was no issue with Grawp around. He took us to the edge of the forest before letting us down, making our trip back to the castle a little less nerve wracking. But although his grip had slackened into a comfortable hold, I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand. It felt nice though, so I didn't pull away. We strolled back to the castle, before sneaking past McGonnagall in a classroom, speaking with Professor Weatherby, and making it back to the dormitories before anyone could notice our absence past curfew. We went back up to our room, laughing and talking about some of Grawp's more interesting quirks- sometimes the words he dropped in between others in his sentences made his speech a lot more interesting. We started to get ready for bed, before I realized I was still stuck in the lingerie. I blushed a deep scarlet for what felt like the millionth time, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

Draco's POV

"J, what's wrong?" I had seen her put her head in her hands and blush yet again. She just pointed at her clothes. I laughed, but also took the opportunity to give her a quick once-over. Hey, I'm still a guy. A Slytherin guy. What did you expect?

"God, I feel so... ugh." I stopped laughing then.

"Hermione, you need to learn to be a lot more comfortable with your own body. It's beautiful. It sounds cheesy, but really, don't let anyone tell you any different." I walked over to her then. The atmosphere had changed. I put a hand on either side of her hips, and looked her in the eyes. "You're more beautiful than you know, inside and out. I don't want you to forget that." She nodded, before hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and set my chin on the top of her head, taking in the vanilla scent lingering in her hair, and we stood like that for a few minutes, before silently slipping into bed. This time though, we were both acutely aware at every spot where our bodies made contact, skin on skin or not.

It took a lot longer than usual to find sleep that night.


	11. A Wake Up Call Named Parkinson

_**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT! **_

_**I know many of you hate A/Ns, but this is a special occasion! Take a cookie and read it please m'darlings :) 3**_

**OMG! So I wasn't planning on posting again till tomorrow, but as I was checking up on things I discovered something special... I officially reached 100 followers! I'm bouncing off the walls right now :D :D :D I believe the 100th was luvsbooks412, I'm just going by my latest email notification :) And since I'm staying up all night anyways (if you wanna know why read my P.S. at the bottom) I've decided to celebrate by giving you another chapter! Actually... TWO! Yes, I'm combining two chapters for this special occasion :) You can probably tell by the cliffhanger, but there's a little squiggle line to show you where I would've left it anyhow, if you care :) I love you all so much, thanks for all your support :D You have no idea how happy your comments make me, and it's really a joy to peek on here every day when I wake up and before I go to bed :) Thanks so much!**

**P.S.- If you care, I'm staying up all night because I watched Carrie with my best friend (the old version) and it scared us half to death. And only in the last two minutes too! it was all fine until the last two minutes! Gah, I think I squeezed my friend's hand off... yeesh. Love you! Enjoy the chapter :) MPOS**

Draco's POV

The next week passed by in a pattern. Wake up, do insane, stupid things that no one should attempt at home, go to bed. Every day we felt closer and closer. But we could feel winter break coming to a close. We only had three days left- three days to put some huge plans into action.

First off, we had to set the mother of all pranks for the Weasel. We borrowed a copy of each book that Hermione knew Ron had for this year for each class, which were normally only supposed to be used in emergencies. But we cleared everything with McGonnagall, surprisingly, and she authorized everything we needed for the prank. Hermione cast a brilliant charm to cause spiders to pour out of the pages any time that he tried to open the book. Fake ones, of course, and she even threw in another spell that would make sure only he could see them- even more embarrassment when no one knew what was going on. I got us into the boys dormitories, and she cast a spell on his ties that he left behind to turn tie-dye colors any time he wore them- but this time the spell was reversed, everyone but him could see it. And finally- the one blow to rule them all... would have to wait until he was back, and we could cast the spell in secret.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Hermione's POV

"Oh _wow,_ look at the Gryffindor Skank and the Slytherin Manslut! Who would've thought, eh? That once Draco broke up with me, he would go so low as to sleep with a Mudblood!" It was way too early in the morning to hear Pansy's whiny voice piercing through the still of the dormitories. Wait.

Pansy.

I suddenly sat up, realizing what had happened.

We slept in...

On the day everyone got back.

Draco sat up groggily, and I put my head in my hands, his arm still around me. All of his roommates were here, as well as Pansy and some of her friends. No doubt the rumor mill would be bursting with activity in two seconds flat. Pansy's continuing comments began to register with Draco, and he stood, pulling me up with him.

"Pansy." She continued. "Pansy." She still blabbed on. "PANSY EUNICE AGATHA PARKINSON!" She finally stopped, her jaw dropped in shock. "You will not say such slanderous things in my presence, especially in front of my best friend." She mumbled, "More like best bed buddies." That was when the jinx hit her. Before the last word even left her lips, the spell hit her. Pus-filled boils sprouted on her face, and a pair of donkey ears on her head. Draco would get detention, but we both knew it was worth it. Though, maybe the bloodcurdling shriek wasn't. Draco and I just ran for it. I grabbed my stuff and bolted after him, and he took me to a secret passageway, giving me a hug before sending me on my way. I ran to the Gryffindor dormitories as fast as my legs would take me, but it was too late. Lavender and Parvati had already gotten there, and they knew that the only other person in the castle had been Draco. The questions started to be tossed at me like daggers, and I slammed the bathroom door on them, sliding to the ground. I caught my breath, before opening the door calmly, changing, and walking out again, ignoring every word that left their mouths. I went down to the Great Hall, and everyone was abuzz. Draco came to sit by me as usual, out of habit, before remembering that it wasn't like that anymore. I gave him a look that I hope conveyed how sorry I was that our proper goodbye was so rudely interrupted. We would still be friends of course, but we had to ease into it. So much for that... now time for damage control.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" Ron bellowed the moment he entered the dining hall. I stood up quickly, but Draco stepped in front of me, keeping me behind him.

"Weasley, sit down and eat your porridge. Hermione is _fine._ More than fine actually, now that she's over _you._" I was thankful that Draco was quick to defend me, I had no idea yet what I was going to say to Harry and Ron. Harry looked furious, but also puzzled. He wasn't a complete ball of rage like Ron, I could see the glimmer of reason in his eyes, and I snatched at it like a lifeline.

"Harry! You know I can take care of myself. You think I would let Malfoy walk all over me and do anything? You think the teachers would?" Harry looked between us, scrutinizing and calculating. "He's not what you think he is. You need to give him a chance. He's been a better friend to me over the past three weeks than Ron has been in the past three months. Please, let it go. I'll talk to you in private later," I added in a lower voice so that only we could hear. Harry nodded, and I took Draco's hand to lead him out of the Great Hall. Behind me, Harry was restraining Ron, who was trying to lunge at Draco after seeing me take his hand. I ignored him though, pulling Draco towards the kitchens.

We got food from Dot before finding an empty passageway to eat in.

"I'm sorry J, I didn't mean to cause such a mess. I wasn't thinking." I laughed.

"Don't be _sorry_ for being a friend like you have been the whole time. Ron can shove his controlling, bossy attitude up where the sun don't shine." Draco was now the one cracking up. But I was serious- Ron was not going to ruin this for me. We ate in peace, but classes were a different matter.

"The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince... Who knew?"

"A pure-blood suddenly dating the mudblood?"

"I hear they did some pretty kinky stuff over break. I guess you get bored in a big empty castle."

"I wonder how they did it without the teacher's noticing." After several more comments like these, I had sunk so low in my chair, you could hardly see me anymore. Finally McGonnagall slammed her book down as we were trying to Transfigure chain links into fine jewelry.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another comment about Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Granger's relations, friendly or otherwise. All this talk shall cease at once, and if I hear a peep from any of you, all house points will be removed and detention will be dealt." Everyone was silent for the rest of the period. But that didn't stop Pansy during DADA.

"Ooh, look at the slut and the manslut! They're perfect for each other," she would mock. "One is rebounding from losing the best thing that's ever happened to him, and she's using revenge as an excuse to pretend she's over the redhead! How pathetic." I sunk lower in my seat, but Draco took my hand in a deliberate gesture and took me over to a more private corner in the classroom to practice the spell. When the end of the day came, we both wandered around, neither of us hungry, just talking. One thing brightened our moods- Ron and Harry hadn't been back to the dormitories yet, so they hadn't discovered the pranks. Those would fall into place tomorrow.


	12. Hippies, Pranks, and Confrontations

**Another fairly short chapter, but hopefully enjoyable :) I'm not really good at describing funny scenes the way they play out in my head, but I hope this will suffice :D This particular cliffhanger was one I very much enjoyed leaving you with :D :D :D Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning, I just have to make a lot of edits because I wrote it late at night a few weeks ago and my brain gets muddled when I'm tired. Love you all and thanks for all those lovely reviews! **

Hermione's POV

The entire next day had me rolling around laughing, Harry and Draco by my side. I had gone to visit Harry the night before to explain everything, and he thought it was all brilliant, though he was still wary of Draco. They were civil to each other though, and could even exchange jokes without malice on occasion. Ron had been turning more and more red, until I thought he might permanently remain that color. The clothes charms were working beautifully, and it took until third period for Harry to finally crack and tell Ron why everyone was staring and laughing. During Transfiguration, he found all his inkwells to be empty, so he borrowed some from Harry, and started to write- until the ink squirted back in his face and all over his clothes, ruining his in-class essay. A few muggle-borns were asking if he was becoming a hippie, due to his tie-dye tie, but the best spell was being saved for last.

Draco, Harry and I were hiding behind a bookshelf in the library, and I was feeling nauseous. Ron was snogging Lavender, her back to us. It only gave me more motivation though to go through with it. Harry put a hand on my shoulder, and Draco put one on the small of my back, and I was thankful for the moral support. I aimed carefully at Lavender's head.

"_Araneae fáciem,_" I whispered. We could hardly contain our laughter, as Ron suddenly realized something was wrong, and pulled away. Lavender tilted her head, asking what was wrong, and Ronald screamed bloody murder. I had cast a spell that made her face look like a spider to everyone but herself.

"Won-Won! Where're you going? WON-WON GET BACK HERE!" We finally let go as they exited the library, and we were rolling on the floor in stitches.

"That-... hic- is going to go down -hiccup- in the Hogwarts history books!" said Harry, trying to catch his breath. Draco tried to high-five me and missed, he was shaking so hard from laughter.

"I- I know- r-right?" I choked out. We finally calmed down, but as soon as we made it into the hallway, burst into laughter again as soon as we saw Ron. He suddenly put two and two together."

"YOU!" He stormed towards us. "You've been pulling all this, haven't you Malfoy?" My jaw dropped at his words. "You couldn't stand how your high and mighty dad got what he deserved, so you did this!" Draco was about to charge at Ron, but Harry held him back as I stepped in front of Draco, fuming at Ron's accusations.

"How _dare _you! I was the one that set all those pranks! _I _was the one who got revenge! _I _was the one, ickle Ronniekins, who did all that! How dare you, talking to my best friend like that!" Ron was taken aback.

"What did he do to you Hermione? This isn't you!" he said, grabbing my arms tightly and shaking me. His grip hurt, and I winced in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Draco yelled, ripping away from Harry and pulling me from Ron's grasp. He wrapped me in his arms defensively as Harry came to stand with us.

"Ron, just because it isn't the Hermione you know doesn't make it not me," I said quietly. Then Harry spoke up.

"Ronald, Draco didn't do anything. You're too stubborn to realize that not everyone takes after their parents, and that some things can't be helped. And you certainly are too immature to realize that people _change._ Draco cares as much about her as I do, and much more than you ever did. Leave us alone Ron. When you see reason and sense again, we'll welcome you with open arms. Until then, stay out of our lives." Ron was enraged as we began to walk away, Draco and Harry each with an arm around my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a sharp blow to my back, and I stumbled forward with the force of the spell that hit me from Ron's wand. I instantly saw the look of shock at himself as I looked to see the damage from the spell. It had ripped my new clothes practically to shreds, my hair was drenched as though I had been outside in a downpour, and I was covered in food stains. I don't know where the hell he learned that spell, or its purpose, but he did a pretty good job of it. Tears welled in my eyes as Harry quickly took off his outer robes and wrapped them around me, and Draco whirled on Ron. He flew at him, and they started throwing punches, though Ron was obviously getting the worse end of it. Harry ripped them apart, and shoved Ron away.

"STOP IT!" he bellowed. "Ron, get out of here, Draco, you too. None of us speak of what's happened here, or we'll all get in trouble, you know it. Draco, I'll come get you through the passageway once I've helped Hermione get cleaned up, okay?" Draco nodded and stormed off, Ron doing the same. Harry came over and helped me up. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay? Sorry for Ron's being an arse."

"It's not your fault," I said with a weary smile.

"Maybe not, but someone ought to apologize." We took another secret passageway up to the dorms so no one would see me, and Harry helped me mend everything.

"_Scourgify,_" I said, pointing my wand at myself, the final spell to clean off anything else. I was back to normal, so Harry went to go get Draco. After he stepped through the tapestry into the common room, which was thankfully empty at this time of night, Harry went up to bed, saying he would try to talk to Ron. I gave him a hug, thanking him for everything, before sitting down next to Draco. He kept his face turned from me, and I knew something was wrong.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why are you hiding?" He shook his head.

"It's really no problem, I mean I-" I shook my head, taking his chin in my hand and forcing him to face me. I gasped in shock. He had a very black eye blooming from one of Ron's luckier punches.

"Oh god, Drake..." he stopped me.

"No, it's fine, I mean, I would go to Madame Pomfrey, but that would raise questions. I'm not very good at healing spells. I would do a concealment charm, but I didn't have time before Harry came to get me," he finished, sighing. I shook my head at him, and pulled out my wand.

"Here..." I thought of the correct spell, and cast it carefully, as it was a bit finicky at times. It cleared away the black eye as though there were an eraser, and I saw him visibly relax, as it also took away the pain. He thanked me, and I nodded, putting away my wand in the pocket of my pajamas. Draco suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Slug's After-New-Year's party is tomorrow night. I'm going to enlist the help of a certain redhead to make you so drop-dead gorgeous, Ron will be kicking himself in the arse and crawling back to you." My eyes widened in fear.

"No, no, I've refused makeovers all these years, you can't sic her on me now- no, not-"

"Ginny Weasley."

I'm doomed.


	13. Makeovers and Call Girls (The Party)

**So, I hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger :D**

**I hope I put enough Ginny/Hermione makeover details in there for you 3 I know some of you were excited for her appearance, based on the reviews. It's very brief though, even shorter than the other characters' appearances throughout the story. I wish I could do more, but the creative juices on that end have not been flowing, or really even touched. If I add anything, you'll be the first to know!**

_**SPOILER ALERT- Sort of.**_

_**The BIG KISS is coming soon! **_

**I just wanted to let you guys know that it's in sight, it won't be at the very end or anything like that. **

**Oh wow, I said at the beginning of this story I wouldn't do long A/Ns. Sorry!**

**Enjoy! ~MPOS 3**

Draco's POV

I waited impatiently the next day for evening to roll around. I had talked to Ginny at breakfast, and she was shocked. But, when she realized I was serious, she squealed with joy and tackled Hermione and I. During dinner, which they were skipping since we were eating at Slug's place anyhow, they went to get ready. I took about five minutes to get ready, and spent the rest of the time waiting anxiously downstairs. _I wonder what could be going on up there..._

Hermione's POV

"HOLD STILL DAMMIT!" Ginny cried out as I jerked away from her again. "BLOODY hell woman, you would think I'm trying to feed you fish oil!" I huffed. _Pretty much the same effect_.

"How can I help it Ginny!? You've poked me in the eye once already with that thing, who's to say you won't do it again!?" She sighed, exasperated.

"It only poked you because you _moved!_" This had been going on for almost an hour now. First it was how she attacked my hair to try and flatten it into the french twist she so desperately desired, then it was doing my nails so they could dry before putting on the dress, seeing as neither of us could properly remember the spell that Lavender had taught us once a few years back to paint nails and dry them by magic. Then came the argument over shoes. She had wanted six inch silver stilettos, but miraculously I wore her down until she settled on the three inch black, glittering heels. She magicked on the dress so I wouldn't have to work it on over everything else, but then she started the fuss over makeup. She wanted to go all out, foundations, moisturizers, and other torture devices, but I remained strong and compromised to let her do bold eyes and lips to match the nails and heels, but that was all. Now that all that was settled, she kept fussing, wondering 'what could be missing?'. I muttered under my breath _maybe your sanity_ and she was going to whack me upside the head (or hex me) until she realized it would ruin her handiwork, and we would have to start all over again. She squealed, causing me to wince, before jumping up and running to the bathroom, coming back with a silver snowflake pin that she placed in my hair to secure the French twist.

"Perfection," she said, before getting herself ready in under ten minutes, seeing as she already knew exactly what she was doing and was willingly submitting herself to this. Finally we looked ourselves and each other over one last time, before I nervously wiped my palms against my dress, and we headed out of the Gryffindor common room, unsure what to expect at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco's POV

When she descended the staircase, my jaw dropped in shock.

If at all possible, the dress looked even more amazing on her than before. Her hair was pulled into an elegant French twist, a beautiful snowflake clip securing it. She had on minimal makeup, but it looked amazing. Cherry red lip gloss, and a smoky eye. Her nails were done in a shade of red to match her lips, and her heels were strappy and black. Ginny looked great too actually, and Harry did a double take. She was wearing a beautiful purple colored dress that looked great on her, and her hair was curled to perfection. I was jealous of the look he shared with Ginny. It was one of pure love for one another. I wished I could have that. But in every way, Hermione was the star of the show. I took her hand and kissed it, and she blushed. We walked hand in hand down the hall to the room where Professor Slughorn held all his parties. I felt a smug smile slip onto my face as we entered the room and everyone fell silent. All eyes were on Hermione. I saw her blush, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, knowing the rumor mill would blow up with speculations, but not really caring.

"Told you everyone would be stunned. You look more beautiful than any girl in the room has ever looked in their lives, I guarantee it." She blushed an even deeper scarlet, but I just grinned. My next comment was to the whole room. "I know you all are either jealous or kicking yourselves, depending on your gender, but there's plenty to see for the rest of the night. Pace yourselves, and mind your own business." I pulled her along to the buffet, where Harry came over and clapped me on the back.

"Nice comment back there mate, I nearly choked on my punch with laughter," he said with a chuckle. "Even better, Ron is redder than the Gryffindor common room. He's so pissed." We all laughed, but I could see Hermione shrinking into herself. Ginny got there first though.

"Hermione! Confidence, what did I tell you? This look requires confidence. You're allowed to think yourself beautiful you know. It's not being self-centered." Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"You know me so well it's scary Gin." Music began to play and I held out my hand to Hermione, and Harry to Ginny. We each took our dates out to the dance floor, and started swaying to the quiet music. I pulled her close, and she blushed.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Blushing!" She of course turned even more red.

"I- I don't know. Don't worry about it. I'm just..." She sighed. "I'm not used to the attention I suppose." I didn't believe her, I knew it was more than that. We danced for about a half hour, before Slughorn made a toast and sent us back to do whatever we wanted. Hermione and I kept dancing though. But the evening was too good to be true, and had to come crashing down at some point- in this case, literally. Hermione suddenly buckled from a blow to her knees from behind, and she fell before I could catch her. Then, Lavender Brown 'accidentally' stumbled and spilled all of her blood red punch all over Hermione. Everyone fell silent, with a few gasps from the girls. Ron looked smug, and I was furious.

"You're low, Weasley. Sending your call girl to do your dirty work? I thought all of us purebloods were classier than that." The look on Ron's face was wiped right off, and replaced by rage, with a squeal of indignation from Lavender at being called a prostitute. But I refused to fight with Ron again, so I put a barrier between us I knew he wouldn't break. I picked up Hermione bridal style, because I could see she was clutching her ankle. She was hurt. Harry and Ginny came quickly to stand in front of us, as did Neville and Luna.

"I told you mate," said Harry. "Stop this. All of it. Before you lose every friend you have." Ron just pulled Lavender out of the room, with her protests about my comment from earlier still ringing with her whiny tone through the room. I quickly took Hermione to a back room, laying her on a couch. I needed to see if it was bad enough to take her to Pomfrey or if she could tell me what spell to use to help it. She winced when I touched it, but told me it was probably only twisted not sprained. I sighed.

"I'm sorry that I got you into this mess with Ron, I never should've told you to play those pranks." She shook her head.

"They were so worth it. You have no idea how satisfying it was. Hey, what's a few food stains and some ripped clothes and a twisted ankle to embarrassment in front of half the school? Plus, you called Lavender a _hooker_ in front of a teacher's face, and we didn't get in trouble. That was pretty awesome. She deserved it." I grinned.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" She sighed.

"It's really not worth trying to use magic on it. I just need to lay down and rest. I think I need to head off to bed." I sighed.

"I wish he hadn't ruined the night for us," I said.

"He didn't. This was actually quite fun, causing more drama for Slughorn. You know how much he loves his drama," she said with a grin. I cast _scourgify_ on her clothes to take out the stain, her hair wasn't any worse for wear. I carried her out again, taking her back to the Gryffindor dorms. I took her once again through the secret passageway so that I would be allowed into the girl's rooms. I took her into her room, and laid her down on her bed. Thankfully her only two roommates, Parvati and Lavender, were both attending the party tonight. I helped her take down the French twist. She thought about just sleeping in the dress, since she was really feeling the pain set in now and couldn't get up to change into pajamas, but I remembered a spell I used whenever I was in a sticky situation. I cast it on her dress, and it instantaneously changed into her pajamas, the dress folded neatly in her dresser, replacing the pajamas. She gave me a grateful smile. She looked pained though as I started to leave.

"Wait... Draco..." She stared at her hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"I can stay, if you want. Or, even better..."


	14. Chess and a Kiss (Or A Lot)

**Well lovelies, here it is! I think I'll let you get to the chapter (since it's what you've been waiting for) but please read the A/N at the end! Hopefully it won't be too horribly long. Enjoy! 3 MPOS**

Hermione's POV

We were in the Room of Requirement, playing wizard's chess, at two in the morning. Finally, practically asleep sitting up, we decided to go to bed. The Room had been repaired after they rebuilt what was destroyed in Hogwarts, but it could be finicky sometimes. So it took about five times to get it to conjure a bed. And when it did, it was so enormous, it took up as much room as my entire dormitory back in the Gryffindor tower. We climbed in and he pulled me to him, an arm wrapped loosely around my waist. I turned around to face him then. He smiled at me, and I reciprocated. Then, he gave me a light kiss on my forehead goodnight. But he lingered a moment longer than maybe he should have. He pulled away, and suddenly the atmosphere felt charged with something I couldn't recognize. Maybe we were delusional from lack of sleep. Hell, I'd told Harry I was his mother once during a very, very long night of studying. But his gaze flickered to my lips, and I knew what was coming before it happened, but it still shocked me to my core. Because suddenly I felt Draco press his lips to mine. I didn't respond for a second out of pure and utter shock, where not a single thought passed through my mind. Then, everything flooded in at once, and with it, I kissed him back. _What are you doing?_ My mind screamed at me. _Don't stop! _Said my heart. Which do I follow?

Apparently my heart, because the long, sweet kiss didn't end. It didn't go anywhere, and it was cautious, but it didn't end. When we finally broke apart, it was only to breathe. Then reality set back in.

"Eurgh, Granger, why'd you do that?" Malfoy suddenly said. My eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?" Suddenly the remorse filled his eyes.

"No- Hermione- I'm sorry- I know I started it, I didn't mean to say that, it j-just c-came out because I didn't know what to say, I'm so sorry, I mean-" I cut him off by kissing him again. What was going on with us? What were we _doing!?_

I didn't care though. Kissing Draco was different than kissing Ron, or even Krum. There was something magical about it, if you'll pardon my word choice. It was gentle and sweet, unlike the other two, who were rough and had to be dominating and high-and-mighty men. The next time we pulled away for air, he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. I know it was a knee-jerk reaction. Seven years is a lot compared to a few weeks, your jerkiness was bound to shine through again," I said with a chuckle. He laughed sheepishly, before leaning in again.

Draco's POV

We had spent pretty much the entire night kissing, but nothing more than that. Nope, nada, nothing more than simple kisses, you pervs who think otherwise (A/N ;D). And it was beautiful. _She _was beautiful. How did I deny it all these years? But now, as the sun was rising on another day, I couldn't help but wonder what we were. We had never been on a date, and yet last night, I had out of the blue just _kissed _her. I don't know what it was. Maybe sleep deprivation made me a little delirious, who knows. But I did it, and I suppose at this point it's one of the things that don't matter for once. Right now I was simply happy to hold her and wait for her to wake up. She woke up with a smile on her face, and I kissed her forehead.

"I could get used to this," she said with a wink.

"Cheesy lines are not your style, Hermione. Leave them to me," I said with another wink, and she laughed. Then she began to think, probably along the same lines as I had been, considering the look on her face.

"So..."

"So. What are we?" I had to just get it out there and over with. She sighed.

"I don't know. We're not really dating, but we kissed all night. I think that says something. That, or you're just a really good kisser," she said with a laugh, blushing. "No, honestly though... I do care about you, so much. But we have to be careful with this." I nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way. Let's start with something simple. A date, perhaps in Hogsmeade?" She nodded.

"I'd really like that," she said, grinning now. I gave her a particularly slow and teasing kiss, leaving her breathless after I pulled back again.

"Now, about my snogging capabilities..." She laughed, still a little shaky from the kiss.

"I think it's safe to say Draco... you're a _damn_ good kisser," she said before pressing her lips to mine again. This kiss was revenge for the last one. She toyed with my lips, teasing me as I had with her, and left me frustrated when she pulled away, grinning cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" I said, with an evil grin. She suddenly began to back away, realizing what she had done was probably not the smartest thing. I trapped her beneath me, before crashing my lips to hers.

Hermione's POV

Oh, crap.

The two words I thought at the look on Draco's face before his lips crashed into mine. This kiss was a lot rougher than any of the others, and though it wasn't demanding, I knew he wasn't going to let me get away with what I had done. I sighed against his lips, knowing I wasn't going to win, but not too unhappy about it really. He took my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, his other hand resting on my hip. I gasped for air, and he just deepened the kiss, and I was left completely breathless when he finally, finally pulled away. But he just dove in again, until I was straining against his grip on my wrists. I wanted to pull him closer so badly, but he kept a tight hold, caressing my side with his free hand. The need became so strong, I practically whimpered, and was shocked at myself. I had never felt this need before, the need to be close to the boy I was kissing. He smiled against my lips, knowing he was tormenting me. Finally, finally, he let go. I instantly tangled my fingers in his silky blond hair, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. Soon though, we heard the chime of the bell that rang for lunch. Wow. We had been kissing all through breakfast. The point was proven when my stomach rumbled as he tried to go in for a kiss, and he was rolling over with laughter, and I turned a deep red, burying my head in the pillow. He calmed enough to pull me out of bed, still chuckling. We took the secret passageway to my dorm for him to say goodbye. He had promised to meet me later to go visit Grawp, but I had promised Ginny to meet her for lunch in Hogsmeade first though. He gave me a goodbye kiss, and I strolled to my bed and flopped down onto it, on cloud nine.

**So, what'd you think? I'm not sure if this lives up to expectations, just by some of the suggestions in the comments about what might happen, but I hope you liked it somewhat all the same :) Now, just to clear something up: I've never been out with anybody before, let alone kissed a guy, so I just have to go off of what I've read in other books, so I'm sorry if that all was very awkward in the story. I hope this chapter could otherwise speak for itself! I love you all, and thanks for reading 3 See you tomorrow! (Or later today if I can get out of chores long enough to post another chapter :D )**

**P.S.- HUGE plot twist coming up... heheheheheheheh *rubs hands together evilly***


	15. A Date and A PLOOOT TWIIIIST:D

**Hey there! So, how'd you like the last chapter? I felt like it was awkward but I hope it wasn't too bad :P This chapter is fairly short. I'm going to try to go back later and add more to their date scene because it sucked, but for now I have to leave you with this :P **

**Enjoy! 3 MPOS**

Draco's POV

The rest of the day spent with Hermione was wonderful, and our date in Hogsmeade was simply magical. I bought her a huge bouquet of charmed flowers that would open up and reveal sparklers when they were put in water. She absolutely loved them, and later I took her out to the Shrieking Shack for a secluded dinner alone after picking up food in Hogsmeade. An adrenaline rush surged through us and we whipped out our wands when we heard a crash down the hall, but it was just an owl flying into the window, and we burst out laughing. She still cast _homenum revelio _just in case, but there was no one there. So we laid back and relaxed, enjoying the food and each other's company, talking for hours. I found out that she wanted to maybe fix up the Shrieking Shack one day, as a little project, if she had the money.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I said with a grin. She smiled and took my hand, leaning against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time before packing up and strolling back to the castle, having to sneak back in, being about, oh... three hours past curfew. I gave her a goodnight kiss before making my way back to the dormitories, but didn't make it quietly enough.

"Why you up so late Draco?" a voice called out from a shadow in the common room. I knew it immediately to be Blaise, one of my best friends.

"Err... nothing. I just felt like walking around, that's all." He rolled his eyes.

"I know you've been with her all day," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you, huh? I-" he cut me off in my defensive rant, stopping me in my tracks.

"No, no, you misunderstand. I'm glad you're with her. I think she's good for you. And you just might be good for her," he said with a small smile.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I don't think I'm hers." Blaise shook his head.

"No... You bring out a side of her no one has ever seen before. You've barely been with her for two days romantically, but just being _friends_ with her... She's less... weighed down, I suppose. You bring out her adventurous side. You make her happy, Draco, more than even Potter can." I smiled at that, but still not quite believing him.

"Well, I've had a long night, I'm off to bed. Coming?" Blaise shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna read for a little while. Night Draco."

"Night Blaise." I didn't find sleep for hours though, even after Blaise went to bed, too filled with happy thoughts of our date and how amazing she was and how she somehow was able to give me her heart.

McGonnagall's POV

"Are you sure of this, Narcissa?"

"Absolutely. Miss Granger is not safe. You must protect her. They are coming, and they won't stop until they find her." Her face grew even more grave, if possible. "These men have no problem torturing or killing anyone who gets in their way, Minerva. Don't underestimate them. I know nothing of their leader, but nevertheless his men at least are to be regarded with a cautious gaze." I nodded, feeling solemn.

"We will take extra precautions. And Narcissa," I said, placing my hand over hers, "Thank you. We would never have known without your help, and by then it would've been too late. We are very grateful," I said. She nodded.

"I will be back tomorrow to discuss things with Draco."

"So be it."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Don't worry. I still keep things very lighthearted and humorous, I just needed a PLOOOOT TWIIIIIIIIST. So now that I've revealed the PLOOOOOOT TWIIIIIIIIST things should move along quickly towards the *sniff* ennnnnd DDDX**


	16. Broom Closets and A Visit With Mummy

**I felt bad leaving you with that really short chapter, so here's the next one! I know it sounds really bad, and it's going to seem that way for a while. But I swear, things get better rather quickly, and it stays fairly lighthearted considering. **

**Let me know what you think of this plot twist! I needed to move the story along, but I hope this wasn't too rash. Love you! ~MPOS**

Draco's POV

"Mother?"

How did I get to this point, you may ask? Well.

I spent most of my Sunday with Hermione, of course, and I guess, well... Filch didn't take it too kindly to find us in his broom closet. So we spent an hour in detention, which was worth it, because we spent it talking with Professor Weatherby. But a memo suddenly flew into the classroom and landed on my desk, summoning me to go talk to McGonnagall. I'm shocked out of my wits though when I see my mother there as well.

"Hello Draco," she says with a weak smile, pulling me into a one-sided hug.

"What're you doing here?" McGonnagall gestured for us both to sit down, but I remained standing.

"It's about Miss Granger," she said. My thoughts flew to Hermione, who I had left at the library waiting for me, a crease on her forehead as she watched me leave, worried about what it could possibly mean for me to be summoned by the headmistress.

"What about Hermione?" I said, slowly sinking into the chair next to my mother.

"There's been a new... development, among the enemies still out there. The Death Eaters are long gone, but there's still a large number of people out there who wish to do others harm. There always have been, and sadly, always will be. There have been murmurs outside of Hogwarts of a band of dark wizards who wish to take over the Ministry and do more than just eliminate muggle-borns. They want to take over the muggle world." My mind raced. _What?_ "They believe that wizards, as a race, are superior to all others, and that we should eradicate all others but ourselves. They believe that we should expose magic to the world, and create a muggle-free world altogether. There have already been acts trying to expose magic, most of them unnoticed though due to the inability of most muggles to see past their 'reality' to see what's right in front of them. This is where Miss Granger comes in," she said, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"They want her intellect." McGonnagall nodded solemnly.

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows she was the brains behind the Golden Trio, no offence to Mister Potter or Weasley, of course. They know her as the brightest witch of her age, and probably of most ages today. But because of her youth, they think she is even more invaluable to the success of their plans."

"She would never agree."

"I know that. But they will stop at nothing. Torture is a game to them. Imagine Bellatrix, but hundreds of them." My mother winced but nodded.

"She still won't. Her damned stubbornness and good heart will not let her, no matter what." She shrugged.

"Yes... no matter what they do to _her._" My eyes widened.

"You mean Potter? The Weasles?" She shook her head.

"Someone much closer to her heart. _You._" I shook my head.

"It's not possible for them to know. We've never been outside of Hogsmeade, and only one person knows we're dating." She shook her head.

"Someone in the castle has either betrayed your confidence, or there is a spy. I am assuming the latter." I nodded.

"But she wouldn't risk all the muggles in this world just for me. There's still no danger of her giving in." My mother shook her head this time.

"Draco, I don't think you quite understand what love can do to a person. They will go to extraordinary lengths to protect their world- the object of their affections." I blushed.

"But Hermione's not in love with me," I said quietly.

"Not yet. But she loves you deeply, just as much or more than she even loves Harry. Don't tell her I told you about this, but we've been owling for about a week now, back and forth, daily. I read the way she talks about the two of you, and it's so plain to see how you are meant to be together. She loves you. She won't say she's _in_ love with you just yet, but she will. And that is their greatest weapon against her. They will torture you, even try to kill you, to make her give in. And it won't take that much, I promise. Just a threat will make her drop everything. I can tell. This is why it's so essential that you _stay away from her._" My heart stopped.

"What!?"

"Draco, it's the only way. Until we can find another solution, you need to distance yourself from her, make sure she doesn't know what's going on. Otherwise you know she'll do anything to try to help you, and she just _can't._ There's no way for her to win this one." I felt a million emotions welling up at once, and I couldn't handle it. So I did the only thing I could do: storm out.

But as I blustered through the halls back to my room and shut the curtains around me, I knew my mother was right. It was going to kill me, but I had be the arsehole Hermione knew and hated.


	17. Heartbreakers and Cheesy Goons

**Hey guys! So I don't know if I can get in another chapter tomorrow, so I decided to give you another one tonight :) **

**Warning: This is where the cheesiness starts.**

**I'm HORRIBLE at creating conflict for my characters, so usually instead of trying to make the bad guy actually bad, I acknowledge the cheesiness of it all and try to keep things funny. It doesn't seem like it much until the end of this chapter, but you'll see a LOT of that coming up. So... I really apologize if this all goes downhill for you.**

**melody: I couldn't PM you, so just to let you know, MPOS just stands for my username on here, MarchingPotterOfStorybrooke :D **

**I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter saying how people were upset by the plot twist... I hope it wasn't a 'bad' upset. I'm really sorry guys, but I needed to take the story somewhere! Also, we're nearing the end of the story DX Probably only five more chapters, and it'll be over DDDDDX**

**I love you all, and I'm really sorry for this super long A/N.**

**~MPOS**

Hermione's POV

_Where is he?_

That was what repeated for hours on end as the rest of my day went by. After he didn't show up for another hour back at the library, I moved on, assuming he just forgot, and I wasn't too worried. But then I didn't see him anywhere all day. So after dinner was over and we were headed back to the dorms, and I spotted his mop of blond hair out in the crowd as he slipped outside, my mind was whirring.

_What is he doing? It's raining buckets out there!_

Before I could think of casting any spells to protect myself from the torrential downpour, I ran blindly after him. I followed him all the way to the lake, where he stopped and looked out across it. I finally caught up to him, and hugged him. He looked away and shrugged me off, and I felt a pang of hurt.

"Draco, what's wrong?" He scoffed.

"Wrong? Everything is _wrong,_ Granger. Wrong with you, at least." I was in shock, unable to respond. "What did you think was going to come of all that? Throwing yourself at me? Sure you were entertaining for awhile, but it had to end. Now suddenly people think we're a _couple, _and my father is rolling over in his grave for it." With each word the knife cut deeper, its rusty blade twisting in my heart and dragging down to my stomach. "I can't believe I ever let your filth get near me. Stay away from me. I mean it." He stared me down with his last sentence, and I could feel the red-hot tears welling up. But I knew something was wrong. I saw a flash of regret in his eyes, and I knew instinctively this wasn't the whole story. He turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Now tell me what's really going on," I said.

"What's going _on? _Get it through your head Granger! What's going on is I feel NOTHING towards you!" And at this, he pulled me to him, and kissed me one last time, and I kissed him back passionately, even though he was a robot on automatic. "See? I feel _nothing_ Granger. Get over yourself. You're pathetic. And like I said before: _Stay. Away. From me._" That's when he threw me away from him, and I landed in the muck on the bank of the lake, and he turned on his heel and strode away, his dark form disappearing quickly in the rain. I cradled my wrist, which I had landed on, and then the tears started to flow. I let out a frustrated scream into the night, and rocked back and forth, sobbing for what felt like days, or even years. But I soon had to get up, clean myself up as much as possible, and walk with as much dignity as I had left back to the common room. I strode past Harry and Ron and went straight to bed, determined not to spill another tear over Draco Malfoy, or any other boy for that matter.

Draco's POV

_I hate myself. I hate myself deeply._

I don't know how I could've said such horrible things to Hermione, but it worked. It worked scarily well. So, for the next several weeks, I had to act the part. But it was hard- so hard. I had to start ignoring her in the halls. I could hardly even speak to her to pretend to insult her, because if I tried, I would end up breaking down and apologizing and explaining everything. I had to be strong. And it was all for the best, I suppose, because everything went back to normal. Ron was her friend again, Harry and Ginny were the shoulders she cried on, but this time the tears were over me. And I couldn't stand it. That's why, when I was approached a few weeks later, I was empty and had no problem agreeing to their terms.

I was in Hogsmeade, gloomily watching Hermione outside in the still-thick February snow playing with Ron and Harry, and she seemed almost alright. So I went back to my butterbeer, when two men sat down on either side of me, and one across.

"So. Mr. Malfoy... It appears we'll be needing your services soon enough. You don't know who we are, but you will soon, and if you don't want your little girlfriend out there to get hurt, you need to come quietly with us. Meet us at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in three nights, or else I swear she'll be cursed into oblivion." I felt my stomach drop at his words.

"Fine. But only if she stays safe." He laughed.

"Oh, she'll be fine, as long as she cooperates. It's you I can't say anything for..." They all started laughing again, before getting up to leave.

_Well that was eerily cliche. Get cornered in a cozy restaurant, get threatened by some goons with cheesy lines, and sacrifice yourself to save the girl._

_Yep. Cliche._

Hermione's POV

I had seen Malfoy get cornered in the Three Broomsticks, but thought nothing of it as the men strolled out, laughing boisterously. Until I caught a few words from the largest one.

"...sure the boy knows... eye on her." I moved closer.

"McLaggen better not screw this up, we need the boy so she'll cooperate. Otherwise Master's plans will be ruined, and you don't want to see what happens if a plan is ruined." They all shuddered, and my eyes widened. I knew it couldn't be Voldemort...

So who was it?

And why did they need to talk to McLaggen, or Draco?

And what the hell was this plan, and why do I have a feeling it involves me?


	18. Eavesdropping in a Shower Stall

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I've waited this long to update :( It's because I keep rewriting the rest of this story. If you want to understand why, keep reading, otherwise you can skip my babble and enjoy the chapter :)**

**So after I revealed the plot twist, a helpful reviewer pointed out that the twist was a little to similar to a series not many are fond of (though I won't name it just to not start an argument). I got some suggestions from that reviewer to help change that (Thanks so much! 3) but I because the rest of the story is written already, I can't change course so easily right now. **

**So in general, I'm really not happy with the rest of this story. The only part I enjoyed writing was the epilogue, which I really hope you all like when it appears :D There are some funny moments, but overall I feel like the whole end was rushed, unimaginative, and frankly a little cliche. I'm so sorry for building up all these positive responses just to let you guys down at the end. **

**I will most likely, after this is done, go back and rewrite the rest of the story from plot-twist to end, and repost those chapters. You can read them or ignore them, either way :) I'm just not happy with how I'm leaving you guys with this, so I have to remedy it as soon as the ending is at least up. I love you all and I'm really sorry if I let you down, but all I can do is go try again :/ **

**I apologize for like the longest A/N ever XD Enjoy the chapter my dears 3**

Hermione's POV

For the next 24 hours, I was constantly trying to listen in on Draco and Cormac, both without success, before I realized something.

How was he communicating with them?

Owl was too slow. But it was possible to get a cell signal within the castle, believe it or not, but only in a few places. The only one that Cormac could access, being a prefect, was the fifth floor bathrooms.

So on this hunch, I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, and on the second night I followed Cormac after dinner. Sure enough, he went to the bathrooms. I concealed myself in a shower stall as I heard him dial the number.

I couldn't hear the other side, but I could at least listen to Cormac.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow... yes... yes, I know! Yes. Forbidden Forest, after nightfall, meet you there. I know the details! Yes. No, of course not! I'm not a pansy. And she deserves this after what she did. He just deserves this for everything." I slipped on a bit of water, and my bracelet clinked against the ceramic tiles in the shower as I braced myself to keep from falling. I quickly pressed myself into a corner and stood absolutely still as Cormac came over to investigate. I didn't even breathe as he peered in.

"Never mind. No one's there, I just heard the shower head hit the wall. No, of course not! Anyways, they'll be suspecting me back in the commons area, I'm never this late after dinner. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and left the bathrooms, and I let out a huge breath, sinking to the floor of the stall.

All I knew was, they needed Draco. They needed him to get to me, that much was certain, but why they needed _me _was the mystery. But I knew the only way to find out was to get there first tomorrow night, and make sure that he stays here safe in the school.

I had a strong feeling bubble up inside of me.

Relief.

Relief, because he didn't hate me.

Relief, because he still cared about me.

Otherwise, he would never do this. He must not have wanted me to know, because he knew it involved me. He thought he could get us out of this on his own. I knew better than him though that I needed help. So as I approached her in the hallway, and she gave me her typical sneer, I had to keep in mind my love for my best friend as I greeted her.

"Hello, Pansy. I need a favor..."


	19. Distractions, Distress and Alliteration

**Sorry for the last one being so short, hopefully this helps, seeing as this also leads into more of the plot somersault-y stuff X) Please review honestly, and if you have suggestions on where you would rather see the story go, please let me know! **

**With all my love,**

**~MPOS 3**

Hermione's POV

It had taken a lot of convincing on my part to get Pansy to even speak to me, before she finally let curiosity get the better of her. All I revealed was that Draco was in danger, but that was enough. She still had a soft spot for him. And her distraction was more than easily brought to the surface. So, feeling more at ease in how this would go, I went to my room and got no sleep, anxious for the day ahead of me.

It was a Monday evening, and most had gone to bed early, thankfully, which made my job much easier. I had to combine muggle and magical knowledge for this task. Hopefully they would be a little too preoccupied, and it would be a little too dark for them to notice, but I had to be sure. I cast a spell to, erm, flatten my figure, but it was only an illusion. So I took the extra precaution of manually binding my chest with some old sheets I ripped up, Eponine style. I also made my hair look straight and platinum blonde, but I couldn't do much about the length on such a tight schedule, so I just had to put it up and hope that the cloak would hide it all well enough. I removed the very little makeup I wore, and changed my Gryffindor robes for Slytherin ones I borrowed from Pansy. Finally, I pulled the large cloak I had conjured around me, pulling up the hood so it hid my face. I then quietly slipped out of the castle, praying for the best that could come out of this situation.

Pansy's POV

Draco was looking anxious, I could tell, and it was probably because of whatever danger Hermione had been going on about. But I found it in me quite easily, what I needed to do to distract him. I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my top, and loosened my clothes a bit, feeling slightly disgusted with myself, but knowing it was to keep Draco safe.

_Hermione's plan better work. Good luck..._ I thought absentmindedly, a small part of me, the human, kind part, hoping she would be safe. She must really care about Draco to resort to such measures to keep him safe. So I approached him in the commons area, which was empty, probably because of his dark mood he was in as he watched the sun set. I knew I had to keep him here for at least five minutes after sun down, according to Hermione. From the look on his face, I wasn't sure if I could pull off three. But I had to try. So I went to the back of the couch he was sitting on, and began massaging his shoulders. He remained stiff and uncaring though, and I decided to kick it up a notch. This wasn't going to keep him here long, but it might just be long enough- more than talking would anyhow.

I gracefully moved to the front of the couch, facing him and grinned.

"Hey there Drake!" He flinched. I wanted to laugh at his expression, he looked as though he were swallowing a Puking Pastille. But I didn't stop there. Pulling out my inner slut, I climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He put his hands on my hips to push me away, but I just pulled myself closer. "Come on, Drakie, I miss us..." I said as I ran my hands down his chest. But I was shocked, and yet, somewhat... _proud,_ when he still rejected me. Good. At least I know he really has changed for the better.

"Pansy I-" I cut him off though. _Hermione, forgive me for this!_ I quickly started kissing him, and he struggled beneath me. He finally shoved me away, and I sat back. "I have a girlfriend!" he shouted, before realizing what he said. But I just smiled sadly at him.

"I know." He looked lost. "She's the one who put me up to this," I said, with a glance at the clock. _Four minutes._ _I hope it's enough._ Draco finally put two and two together.

"_No._" It came out as barely a whisper. Then, a shout. "NO! She can't, _no!"_ he yelled, running faster than I've ever seen him run, out of the dungeons. I prayed for Hermione, and Draco, and hoped things would work out for them in the end. Because Hermione had changed Draco Malfoy from the uncaring Slytherin, to the boy chasing after the love of his life right now. I could see it, even when they were apart, and knew that it was somehow right. And that made me content, and I knew I was over Draco Malfoy.

I just prayed they would both live long enough for me to explain that.

Draco's POV

No.

_No._

_NO!_

It was all I could think of as I flew through the halls and burst through the front doors. But it was too late. She was already with them, and I couldn't blow her cover now, otherwise we'd both be taken, and I would have no chance of helping her. _I can't just let her go with them!_

_But you have to._

Hermione's POV

I slowed my breathing, trying not to let them see my anxiety, as I walked towards them, head down. The second I was within reach, someone grabbed my arm so I couldn't run.

_No turning back now._

_Wasn't planning on it. _

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us," the one across from me said. They all burst into raucous laughter, and I realized they were drunk. _Good. Less chance they'll notice anything awry. _But they moved things along anyways, pulling out a Portkey, a small lucky rabbit's foot. We each touched a finger to it, and were soon spinning, before it was time to let go and touch down. But I had a rough landing, as always, and I landed awkwardly, twisting my ankle and falling down, my hood falling back. They all gasped in shock as they realized who they really had. I got up and tried to run for it then, knowing I was screwed over much sooner than I had planned. But one of the men stepped on the train of my coat, effectively yanking me backwards into his arms. We were in an alleyway, probably somewhere near wherever we were going, so I knew I had a chance if I screamed. I took in a huge breath, and started to scream bloody murder, but was soon cut off as he clamped his hand over my mouth, punching me in the gut as well so the wind was knocked out of me. I kicked and struggled and fought with all my might, but it was three burly men against a smallish seventeen year old girl who sat in a library and read books all day. One grabbed my thrashing legs, while the one holding me kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, and another got out a small flask. The man punched me again, and I gasped for air, as the one holding the flask forced it into my mouth.

_What the hell!? Don't they know how to treat a lady?_

_You idiot, they're trying to kidnap you. You think they care that you're a _girl?

_Shut up. I'm trying to make light of the situation._

_Oh yeah, commenting on their handle on the opposite gender is real funny stuff, Hermione._

_GO AWAY!_

They then covered my mouth and nose, forcing me to swallow it. I could feel the potion taking effect immediately, the leaden feeling starting in my extremities and slowly crawling through my veins, making me sluggish and tired. But I still struggled, trying again to scream. But the same one that force-fed me the potion jammed a dirty rag in my

mouth, and I gagged on it.

_EW! Where'd he get that, his dirty handkerchief hamper?_

_WHO HAS A HAMPER FOR HANDKERCHIEFS!?_

_SOMEONE WHO LIKES ALLITERATION, OKAY!?_

He duct-taped my mouth shut for good measure, while the one holding my legs started tying up my ankles, and then moved to my hands, tying them behind my back. My struggles were getting weaker and weaker as I felt faint. Rather than having to fight to keep me from running away, they were fighting to keep me upright. It scared me half to death when I felt myself go completely limp in his arms. Having been properly drugged, bound, and gagged, and unable to fight them off anymore, the one who had been holding me up set me down against a wall, and I struggled to keep my eyes on them. I could feel the charms on my body wearing off quickly, and they noticed it too. My breathing became more labored as I fought to stay awake. They knelt down in front of me, one of them grabbing my face as I tried to pull away, leering in front of me, and I whimpered pathetically. One took out a knife and cut off my outer robes, leaving me in my white dress shirt and pants, which I had worn to complete the boy look.

_Sorry Pansy, _I thought absentmindedly.

One was trying to feel me up, and I kicked him as best as I could with my ankles tied up, but made my mark, hitting his crotch as he squealed soprano, his buddies laughing.

Hell, I hadn't been counting on them finding out I was a girl. But the one examining my face told them to stop.

"She is a pretty little thing, and I wish we could boys, but the boss has us on a tight schedule, and you know he wouldn't like us treating his 'guests' this way." They all began laughing again as the tears started to flow. I won't lie, I was getting scared now. The obvious leader scooped me up and roughly pushed his way through the side door in the alleyway that I had been set against before. The drug was really beginning to pull me under, and as my eyes drifted closed, I only caught a few sentences, but it was enough to chill me to the core, just from his _voice._

"What's this?"

"The girl thought it would be cute to save her boyfriend the trouble and she came herself instead. She put up quite a fuss."

"Well, this is what we wished for anyways, this is perfect. Put her in my chambers. We'll deal with all this in the morning." That was when the potion finally made its way to every inch of my body, and I slipped into oblivion.


	20. My Drama Queen Kidnapper

**Hey guys! So... I hope you all liked the last couple chapters, though they were not per usual. Thanks again so much to Little Miss Disney Geek, who has helped me so much :D**

**Now, things do go slightly south, as you may imagine, with her being kidnapped and all, but I decided to keep this somewhat humorous and lighthearted. Hopefully I surprised you all with the identity of our 'bad guy.' If you hate it, love it, whatever, please tell me so in the reviews! I'm still very unsure of where the story is going, so suggestions, reassurance, anything will help me figure out which way to go with this. Thanks again so much everybody, here's the next chapter!**

**3**

**~MPOS**

Hermione's POV

I woke up painfully slowly the next morning, as bit by bit, the potion wore off. I soon came to realize that although I was no longer tied up, I was in chains. I was in a bed, and presumably the bed of the mastermind behind this insanity, based on last night. My wrists were chained to the headboard behind me, but my legs were free this time. I was still gagged though, and rolled my eyes. Apparently this man, whoever he was, had a taste for the theatrics. A simple Body-Binding Curse would've sufficed, and Muffliato would've soundproofed the room. _Not another loon like Voldemort..._

I then began to realize how bare I was. I was in a nightgown, one that wasn't mine. It barely reached mid-thigh, and was rather sheer, and I felt bile rise in my throat. Finally, I realized as I was scanning the room, there was someone else in here. I saw him in the chair in the corner near the bed, and he smiled at me as I scooted as far as the chains would allow from him. He came to sit on the side of the bed, and my breathing hitched in fear as he put a hand on my stomach. Well, mostly disgust, actually. _Perv._

"Hello, Hermione," he said with another smile, tracing small circles on my stomach as I flinched away from him. But as I tried to move away again, he put an arm around my waist to slide me back towards him again, and left it there. He was young, maybe two or three years older, with dark, perfectly groomed hair and a young face. But his eyes were unnerving. They were cold and dark and I could see the evil in them.

I'm kidding.

He actually seemed pretty harmless from here, just a weirdo in general. I could tell his weakness immediately. The drama and theatrics he believed to be intimidating by doing things manually were also his downfall. I knew I had a chance if he didn't use magic.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart. I'm not here to hurt you. I think you're smart, and you're beautiful, and I could use both in this little plan I have. I need your intellect to help me eradicate the world of this little problem: Muggles. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Dark Lord' and his quest to rid the world of muggleborns. But that's not the source of the problem, is it? It's the _muggles._ So you're going to help me get rid of them." I shook my head violently. I don't know how he was planning on doing that, but I sure as hell wasn't going to help. He slapped me hard across the face, and I cried out, choking on the gag in my mouth. His mood suddenly swung though, and I nearly got emotional whiplash as he went back to stroking me, holding me close to him. I was breathing heavily and holding back tears. What? Just because he's not very scary doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He smiled at me again. "You're going to help me, sweetheart. I'm going to get what I want. Otherwise your ex-boyfriend is going to be in a world of pain, I can promise you that." As if on cue (and it probably was), the door opened, and for a few moments, Draco was in my sights, struggling roughly against the men restraining him. I called out to him, but it was again muffled by the gag.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted, before being punched in the stomach, and I cried out to him. But they just shut the door, and I heard his continued struggles down the hall again until it faded into silence.

"Understand?" he said.

I just nodded, tears streaming down my face. This lunatic had something on me, and he knew it. He moved away, finally, and I recoiled instantly as soon as I had space between us. He got up to leave, waving as he began to close the door. At the last second he stuck his head in again.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. That's when the plans begin." I began struggling to escape as soon as he left the room, straining against the chains. It was no use. But I knew we had a chance, I just had to use it at the proper moment. The very man who said he wanted to get rid of muggles had chained me to a bed and gagged me, and was doing everything in the cliche muggle kidnapping book. I had hope, and hope was all I needed.

Draco's POV

I groaned as I took in the small room I had been thrown into down the hall from Hermione's. I had managed to trace the Portkey and figure out where it led, and snuck in, but they caught me after I tried to enter Hermione's room the night before and it set off a magical alarm. I was already sporting a few bruises, but none hurt quite like the sight of Hermione there, crying over me, stuck with that horrible idiot, whoever he was. None of this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be _safe. _But I did know one thing: This man had his weakness, and it was in plain sight. I knew Hermione had probably figured that out too, and that comforted me.

But still, I fought all day and into the evening, trying to find a way out of the room, finding nothing. Then I heard footsteps down the hall again, and heard the men who had taken me in here take a fighting Hermione down the hall, to who-knows-where. I guess I was about to find out, because then they came for me. They dragged me down the hall to wherever Hermione was, I assumed, and I was right. She was seated at a table, in chains again, seated next to the 'Master' himself. I was pulled roughly into a corner, and held there.

"Now, Miss Hermione, how do you propose we start?" he said. She remained silent and stoic though. He glanced at one of the men holding me, and I received a sharp blow to the ribs. She cried out then, and he looked satisfied.

"Again, Miss Hermione..." She was trying to rein in her emotions, show that this didn't affect her, but it was in plain sight, in her eyes.

"I don't know! It's not _possible_ to get rid of so many people!" He grinned.

"I think it is, with proper motivation to believe so." I got another blow for it, but I didn't care.

"Don't do this Hermione," I wheezed. "Don't try to make plans for a lunatic who isn't worth our time."

"I think you should." This time, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "_Crucio!" _But this was nothing. It hurt, sure, but it was nothing I hadn't suffered time and time before, all throughout my life. So I remained strong and made no sound. He lifted the curse, and Hermione was quietly crying, her voice wavering.

"I don't know, it'd take something _massive,_ something that couldn't affect wizards as well. Nothing man-made would work!" He smiled.

"Ah ha. Progress. Nothing man-made. That rules out a lot, doesn't it? How to conduct mass genocide... Let's look in the history books, shall we? It's all quite easy with the proper propaganda, to get wizards on our side," he said, and Hermione scoffed. He moved on though, ignoring her. "Then, it's quite simple really. Find a way to send out a mass curse to the entire rest of the world, specialized to muggles, and you've solved the problem! A flick of the wand, problem solved! You've been most helpful, Hermione, but I'm afraid we must discuss details tomorrow, as I'm feeling a bit worn. Let us retire, shall we?" At this I was once again dragged into my room, as I watched Hermione get pulled down the hall by her captor, and I caught her gaze. I prayed that it conveyed my love for her, and the knowledge that things would be okay. Good always wins.

Especially when dealing with nameless basketcases.

Hermione's POV

As I caught Draco's gaze as the man dragged me down the hall, I prayed that it conveyed my hope and love, and not the dread I was feeling deep down right now.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," he said once we'd entered the room. He continued as the men tried to lift me onto the bed, while I was still kicking and screaming, and chained me again, gagging me once more. "My name is Adrian. I'm from Hufflepuff, actually, unlike Tom and Draco." My eyes flew wide. _Hufflepuff? What the hell!?_ _Then again, look at Cormac._ The men left, and he shut the door. I was still in the nightgown, and I shuddered under his gaze. _Once again. Perv. A Hufflepuff perv, but a perv all the same. _He began to undress, and I closed my eyes. When he slid in next to me I thanked my lucky stars that he was merely wearing silk pajama pants, though he lacked a shirt. I did take note though that on the pajamas were tiny snitches, charmed to whiz around. This man wasn't all intimidating as he wished he was. I tried to move away again but he snaked an arm around me, pulling me to him.

"Don't move so far away sweetheart. When we're married I don't want you running away," he said with a grin. My heart dropped like a stone. That's the reason for the nightgown, the bedroom, and his constant and unnerving gaze.

He wanted me to be his _wife._ He grinned at my realization. I gagged.

"Yep, honey bunches. We're gonna get hitched!" he said with a laugh. "Though I don't know if I can wait for the honeymoon with you in that pretty dress," he said, fingering the hem of my nightgown, pulling at it. I felt so nauseated at him seeing me like this that I really considered throwing up. Preferably on him. He just continued stroking my abdomen and occasionally placing a kiss on my neck, or my forehead, or my bellybutton, and I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking at having to endure such ridiculous actions. He finally said he was going to sleep, but not before he moved his lips carefully to my cheek, where a slight bruise was forming, a bruise shaped distinctly like his handprint.

Draco was going to be pissed.


	21. The End

**Can you believe it?**

**The last chapter of A Very Malfoy Christmas has arrived. **

**Yep, this is it, one long chapter to end it all (before the epilogue of course.) I just want to say that I could never have done this without all the support from you guys. Thanks to my 100th reviewer, Little Miss Disney Geek, who has offered advice that I sorely needed to reach the end of the story, and to everyone else who took the time to write out a little review in the box at the bottom. I never could've imagined getting even ten reviews, let alone 100. Thank you so much for that 3**

**The ending comes rather abruptly, I must admit. But when I reached the end, I felt that it was because I couldn't write any farther. It just sort of ended itself. But I think you guys will really like the epilogue, at least, I hope you will- I'm posting that tomorrow morning.**

_**A bit of housekeeping before I leave you with the last installment of our tale:**_

_**I need your feedback- please let me know if you think I should take down the last few chapters and rewrite them, and if so, what are some suggestions of what you would rather see? I really want to improve the ending of this story as much as possible, so please let me know :) **_

**I will leave another note at the end with just some special recognition stuff, etc, check it out if you like :) **

Hermione's POV

When I woke up, the chains and gag were gone, so I immediately started searching for a way out, of course. I started trying to find a small window, even in the bathroom or closet, but there were none. I started rifling through drawers then, looking for my wand, but it was no use. That is, until I came upon one drawer that was locked... you can guess where my wand was. I still wasn't very good at wandless magic, which was really advanced, so I couldn't force the drawer open. I sighed in frustration, before taking advantage of the opportunity to change. I had found my normal clothes, cleaned and folded, and I pulled them on gratefully. I started trying the door, but after a few minutes it burst open to let in two guards. I tried to slip past them and down the hall, but they each grabbed an arm and hoisted me into the air, carrying me down the hall, with me fighting them all the way.

Draco's POV

I had heard something last night that made me want to throw up as much as Hermione probably wanted to. I heard the word _wife. _I had tossed and turned over it all night, until I heard her get up and shuffle around the next morning, eventually trying the door. Then I heard her being carried down the hall, kicking up a fuss as usual. We began the same routine as yesterday, but this time I was seated at the table across from her and Adrian, as I had found out his name to be.

"Today we discuss happier plans!" he said, as he forced Hermione to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. It took all my willpower not to lunge at him. "Our impending _wedding!_ Sorry, Draco, my boy, but there's not much I can do for you. I want Hermione, and I always get what I want." I rolled my eyes. Typical 'bad guy.' He brought in wedding dresses galore, and hundreds of catalogs, and Hermione and I just stared at each other, eyes widening in shock. This man really was mental. While Adrian was distracted, she mouthed at me _He's a HUFFLEPUFF! _My jaw dropped. _Don't worry, I'll handle him tonight. Please don't be mad though,_ she said worriedly. I felt queasy at the thought of what 'handling him' entailed. We suffered through his endless list of wedding preparations, and I just had to sit there, bored as hell. Kidnappers usually weren't this boring. I groaned.

"What was that Draco?" he said, voice low and 'deadly.' Honestly though, I couldn't care less.

"Oh for God's sake man. You're going to _lose._ You're the one who curses muggles and hates them and all that and you're doing everything muggle style. You're obviously a loon, forcing Hermione to marry a man she doesn't know, and she isn't even of age, mind you, and what the hell do you expect to get out of it?" He looked shocked at my rant, then angry. Then, he just shrugged.

"Of course I'm going to win though, because I-"

"Always get what you want, we know. You act as though it's the simplest answer to all your problems, because you're too thick to consider otherwise. You've said that about the flowers, and the food, and the dress, and hell, even the _priest. _Excuse me Father," I said, with a polite nod towards the priest, and he shrugged, as if to say _not much difference to me at this point._ "If you only allow your opinion, stop asking for ours and just _choose. _I want to get out of here as soon as possible. You're no Voldemort mate. Stop wasting everybody's time." The idiot Hufflepuff just stared blankly at me, shook his head, and continued in his planning. Hermione was shaking in silent laughter, and I grinned at her. Insane as it was, being kidnapped was actually kind of funny around this guy. I knew we weren't in much major danger, no matter the original fear he may have instilled through his goons. He himself knew he was stupid, otherwise, why would he kidnap Hermione? And he wasn't getting anything out of Hermione by being married to her. All in all he was pretty much thwarting himself right now. Finally he decided we had done enough pre-nuptial preparations for today.

"If you don't mind, my fiancée and I are going to retire to our bedchambers." I rolled my eyes again. _Seriously, who says BEDCHAMBERS?_ Hermione laughed at my expression, though she quieted as Adrian's gaze flickered over to her. I even had the nerve to wave bye to her, and blow a kiss her way, feeling a bit cocky. I was once again thrown in my room, and burst into laughter at the idiocy we had endured today. But I knew we still had to get out of here as soon as possible, danger or not. Actually, why hadn't the Order come bursting through the doors or something by now? Oh well. They're probably not worried after only a day. Tomorrow might be a different story.

Hermione's POV

Adrian pulled me down the hall to 'our' room once again. I decided that this man was easily fooled, and I could use this against him. I wasn't the best actress, but it wouldn't take much. I needed to find out why he wanted muggles out of the picture, at least to quell my curiosity, at best to give proper reason to have him arrested (though assault and kidnapping was a start).

"Why don't you go get dressed, sweetheart?" I nodded, and went over to the dresser. Unfortunately they were all very immodest, but there was nothing I could do. So I picked a lacy black nightgown that offered the most, er, coverage, and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out he was getting changed, and I used probably one of my greatest weapons against him: He was male. And I was female. This wasn't going to be hard. I walked up behind him as he took his shirt off, and I placed my hands on his back, tracing patterns, before turning him to face me. His eyes widened in shock. _Perfect. _There was still a little Hufflepuff boy hiding in there. I traced a finger down his sternum, looking up at him through my lashes.

"I never realized how... _handsome _you are," I said. I continued tracing patterns across his skin as he leaned into my touch. But he surprised me a bit when he grabbed my wrists and held them together, pulling them above my head, before crashing his lips to mine. I gagged a bit, not expecting this to happen, but had to go with it so as not to bring up suspicion. He was a sloppy kisser, and I was more than a bit disgusted. He pushed me up against the wall, pulling my legs to wrap around his waist. I wasn't even kissing him back at all, but he didn't seem to notice or care. But when he started putting his hands on me, I drew the line and broke away. I hopped down and kept playing along, pulling him over to the bed. He looked excited, like a kid on Christmas, and I fought to not roll my eyes and laugh my arse off on the floor. I did roll my eyes though as he scooped me up and placed me on the bed, climbing up after me. He started kissing me again, but I noticed something this time, behind my head, underneath the pillow. _A wand. _What idiot kidnapper kept his wand underneath his pillow? Oh yeah, this idiot kidnapper. From there it was simple. I pulled away.

"Adrian," I said, as he kept trying to kiss me again. When I pulled away, he shrugged, tilting my head back and kissing my neck and collarbone. I finally sighed and just flipped us over, straddling him. He stared up at me, surprised but smiling, his hands on my hips, rubbing circles. I grinned as seductively as a girl trying not to laugh could, and took one of his hands in mine, chaining him by his wrist to the headboard using the very chains he had been using to keep me captive. He raised an eyebrow, and to keep him from coming to conclusions too quickly (though there wasn't much danger of that, considering his apparent IQ level of zero) I gave him another small kiss on the forehead as I chained his other wrist. I sat back and grinned at my handiwork, though he thought I was smiling at him.

"Adrian," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Why do you hate muggles so much?" I said with a small frown, trying to look concerned. He raised an eyebrow, but answered anyways.

"Well, it all started when I got my letter to Hogwarts. I came from a pureblood family, so there began the debate over whether or not I could tell my two best friends, Matthew and Emma, who- to my father's great distaste- were muggles. At first it was simple, hiding what I was, but as I grew older, I became careless, performing simple 'magic tricks,' as I led them to believe. Finally I sat them both down and I told them. I had always had feelings for Emma, but when I told them, things changed. Matthew started yelling at me, calling me a liar, and when I proved it, a freak. He grabbed Emma's hand and tried to leave with her, while I was trying to explain. She tried to pull back, to hear what I had to say. But then Matt said she had to choose between me, and him. She chose him, of course, because they had been dating behind my back, as I later found out. So you see? Muggles don't deserve to live side by side with wizards, because they can't even accept the wonders that we truly are. They don't deserve to know of our world either. So, they must be destroyed." i was quiet during his story, listening to the end, feeling pity towards him. He believed that just because he lost his muggle friends, that all of them deserved to die. This boy needed to rethink his outlook on things. I gave him a small kiss on the forehead before hopping off the bed. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? I thought..."

"Adrian, you need to sort out your priorities. You need to move on from this petty childhood grudge, and make new friends, and find new witches to crush on. I'm out of the picture in the latter's case, and I'm not going to help you destroy all the muggles on the planet, considering two of them are my parents," I said. His eyes widened in shock.

"Wait... you're muggleborn?" I rolled my eyes.

"At least do your research, Adrian. Of course I was never going to help you, half my friends and my parents are muggles, for goodness' sake."

"But I thought..." he trailed off as I pulled his wand from underneath the pillow. His eyes widened.

"Draco was right, you know," I said as I ruffled through a drawer of silk scarves, finding a bright pink and very girly one. He began struggling then, but I was having too much fun though. So with a flick of his wand, he was unable to move. I straddled him again, and forced the gag between his lips, tying a tight knot behind his head. Then I called for my wand, and I heard a clacking noise of wood on wood from inside the dresser as my wand tried to respond to the summoning charm. I found the right drawer and opened it, and my wand flew into my hand. I grinned, tucking his wand where mine was and closing the drawer. He looked angry and frustrated now.

"Your weakness has been on full display since the beginning, and as he said before- _it's your downfall._ You're no Voldemort, as Draco pointed out, and not even a threat to a seventeen year old Gryffindor girl. Possibly insane, yes, stupid, definitely, but no threat. Get a life, Adrian, and find a willing wife, instead of kidnapping her next time. You're a Hufflepuff at heart, you're not evil, and save yourself the trouble of your guards finding you in such a position next time. Bye, _sweetheart,_" I said, flouncing out of the room and down the hall, giggling. I went to the room Draco was in, and cast Alohamora. He had _no _magical protections in this house? Idiot. An idiot I now pitied, but still an idiot. Draco grabbed me in a fierce hug, and I laughed, hugging him back. I blushed though as I remembered what I was wearing, but Draco didn't seem to notice it.

"Let's find your wand and get out of here," I said, and he grinned.

Draco's POV

We quickly found my wand in a small armoire in the powder room, and found an exit- the front door. What sort of idiot doesn't post guards, or at least cast protective enchantments? Oh yeah, our idiot kidnapper. Hermione giggled as she recounted the story of her encounter with him, and though I laughed at his stupidity, I felt uneasy still at how he had been kissing her, even if she didn't reciprocate. We both grew quieter though as she told me about why exactly he hated muggles with such a passion, and I felt a twinge of pity, as Hermione admitted she was feeling. All worries were put at ease though when as soon as we were out of sight of the house, she pulled me to her and kissed me fiercely, my hands gripping her waist and pulling her closer. That's when I realized what she was wearing, and I felt the heat of her blush in her cheeks as I reached up to cup her face. When we pulled apart I laughed at her embarrassment. It was cold though, and we needed to get back to the castle soon before a full search party was sent out. I conjured a cloak for her, and we hurried to a safe Apparition point, popping into Hogsmeade an instant later. We ran back to the castle, and straight to McGonnagall, who pulled us both into a hug, shocking both of us.

"We thought you were dead!"

"That fierce madman wasn't so fierce. Or bright," Hermione quipped, before launching into an explanation. McGonnagall was laughing by the end of it, actually, and once we told her where he was, she waved us away, saying she'd send a few Aurors to round them up. Crisis averted, I pulled Hermione to the Room of Requirement, and conjured a bed not unlike the one used what felt like years ago, though it had only been a little over a month. We needed the time together, and McGonnagall wouldn't say anything. The second she shut the door, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said to you the other night," I said, and she nodded, knowing which one.

"I know you never meant it," she said. I sighed.

"It still feels so wrong, and I'm so sorry. I... I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and sadly there's no getting rid of me," I said, smiling. She grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving the most lovable ferret I know," she said. "I love you too," she added on, quieter, sincere. I grinned.

"Now, where were we... Ah yes, we were fully appreciating the attire your lovely kidnapper provided for us," I said with waggling eyebrows. She blushed again, and I laughed.

Hermione's POV

I blushed deeply as Draco observed me, and heard his laugh. But then his lips met mine, and all worries melted away. Adrian had been rushed, hurried, and frantic, as though I would disappear at any moment. But Draco kissed me like we had all the time in the world. My knees gave way, but he just scooped me up and carried me to the bed, and set me down, never breaking the kiss. His hands didn't wander in the way Adrian's had, violating me. This was love. I don't know what Adrian had been looking for, but he certainly didn't have it. But I did. I was the luckiest girl alive, and for that, I was so thankful. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, content.

**Okey dokey, so some stats and shout outs on this story before I leave you with the epilogue!**

**100 REVIEWS!**

**137 FOLLOWERS!**

**63 FAVORITES!**

**AND... *drumroll please* over 15,000 VIEWS!**

**If you all cared about that XD I just am so excited with all that, I never could've dreamed of such a great response to this story 3**

**I know I said I wouldn't do shout outs, and I won't if you ask me, but I do have my own few reviewers that I want to take note of:**

**melody, Pug1998, TheEyeOfThePheonix, Nictherat, and purplepeopleeater122000 were some of my most frequent reviewers. I know most of you reviewed multiple times, and I thank you so much for that, I just wanted to mention these peeps for going above and beyond the call of duty as a reviewer. **

**If there is a call of duty for reviewers, that is. **

**And SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

_**LITTLEMISSDISNEYGEEK!**_

**She has helped me through so much with this story, with her constructive criticism and helpful pointers that set this story back on track several times in the last several chapters. I can't thank you enough, my dear! 3**

**Thank you all so much, I love you to pieces. 3 See you tomorrow!**

**~MPOS**

**P.S.- So much for short A/Ns, eh?**


	22. Epilogue

**Hi guys! I am SO sorry for how late this is, I honestly just didn't have a moment to post this D: But I really hope you like it. If there is a continuity error, please let me know- I went and changed a character or two, so I might've missed a spot where there was a name change. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this to the end, you've really warmed my heart and made me feel so proud of this story 3 I love you all so much, and I can't thank you enough for your continued support through everything. I wish I could respond to each of you individually, but as you've noticed, things got really hectic really fast this week, to the point that I couldn't even update D: **

**Again- thank you all, and I hope to see you again soon! ;D Gahhhh I need to post this before I start crying and I can't see X) **

**3 ~MPOS**

Epilogue

"Morning, princess," he said quietly, kissing his wife's bare shoulder. She sighed, turning over to give him a light kiss on the lips. Then they heard a small giggle in the corner, and then a small boyish _ew_.

"Evangeline," she called.

"Theodore," he called after. The two small children came out of their 'hiding' spots in the corner and clambered into bed with their parents. The girl was hardly five, and the boy was seven. They were the world to their parents, and the children couldn't imagine a better pair of parents. Theodore snuggled into his mom's arms, and Evangeline into her father's. They all lay there for a few minutes, quietly talking about plans for the day.

"Who wants waffles?" Draco soon called out. Hermione smiled as the children gasped and ran downstairs to await their parents.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" she said, giving him another kiss, and he smiled against her lips.

"I should hope so, after knowing you for seventeen years." They slipped out of bed and got dressed, and called for their children to do the same. Draco made the promised waffles, and Hermione got the children ready for the day visiting their aunts and uncles.

Theodore kicked Draco's seatback impatiently while Evangeline sighed quietly in her carseat.

"Are we there yet?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No. And if you ask again until we're there, or no ice cream, you hear?" Theodore gasped as though it was a scandalous thing to threaten to take away ice cream, and Hermione chuckled as they finally pulled into the driveway of the Burrow, the general gathering place still after all these years. The children ran to the front door as their 'cousins' and best friends ran outside to meet them. They all practically were related anyways, they've known each other long enough, ever since they were babies together. Draco and Hermione strolled along after them, stopping to say hi to Anna and Fred Jr., and Lucy and Alec. They stepped inside, and were immediately enveloped in hugs all around. The three couples all sat down around the living room, while Molly and Arthur stayed outside to watch the kids. Harry and Ginny were as in love as ever, and supportive from the beginning of Draco and Hermione's engagement and marriage. Anna and Fred Jr. were their pride and joy, but Evangeline and Theodore were practically their children as well, from how often 'they just _had_ to visit Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, mum!'. Ron and Hannah Abbott sat to the right of Harry and Ginny. Who knew, right? Hannah had changed a lot from her wallflower personality and dull appearance, and Hermione had no trouble getting along with Ron now, as they were happily married, and Lucy and Alec were wonderful children. Ron had still been apprehensive as always of Hermione's marriage to Draco, but something changed after they had Theodore. He really accepted that Draco was here to stay, and just as much family as anyone else in this circle of friends.

"Anyone heard from Luna and Neville?" Hermione asked.

"They're out in London today, they need to buy a few things for Elena," Ginny provided, still the communicator among the group. This launched into a full scale conversation of _oh how cute is little Elena, oh they make such a wonderful family, _the usual, while the boys sat in uncomfortable silence, causing Hannah to chuckle. Finally Ginny brought out a chicken from the oven, and Hermione had to hide her nausea, breathing in and out slowly, hiding behind Draco's back while he squeezed her hand comfortingly. She put a hand to her stomach instinctively, and Ginny caught it out of the corner of her eye, nearly dropping the chicken.

"You're pregnant again!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger. Harry and Ron chuckled, Harry muttering _he works fast._ Hermione blushed at the comment, and at being caught.

"Maybe! Maybe. All the signs and symptoms are there, and the test is positive, but I don't want to say anything this early in front of Evangeline and Theodore in case something goes wrong," she said quietly. Ginny smiled at her, and Hannah gave her hand a squeeze as she sat down.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine. But you have to bring the kids here when you tell them, you hear me?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow, and Hermione laughed.

"Believe me Ginny, Hermione wouldn't let me have it any other way," Draco said, placing a small kiss on Hermione's temple. Ginny put the chicken away though, seeing how it was making Hermione nauseous, and instead called in the kids to help her make some less offensive sandwiches. Hermione gave her a grateful smile. When the kids 'served' everybody, they all crammed in around their parents, finding seats where they could, and they all gave thanks for what they had. Then they all dug in, the kids eager to go to the park afterwards. Everyone piled in their kids into their strollers and walked everyone to the park. The parents all found benches after unclipping their kids from the stroller restraints, and sat down together to happily watch their kids run around and play, little Lucy, the youngest at three and a half, toddling after them.

Each man put an arm around his wife, and in this moment of pure perfection, friendship, and most of all, family, all was well.


End file.
